The Misadventures of George and Nikki
by SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: Nikki Jones is a muggle born witch and George Weasley is... well we all know who George is! She meets him on her first day of her first year. After five years, she is both annoyed and amused by his antics. So follow them through their fifth year together, through the screaming, the yelling, the laughs and the pranks. Because something told them both it was going to be a long year.
1. Give me my Homework!

**NIKKI:**

It was the first day of my first year at Hogwarts… at least that was what the letter that I received in the mail said (along with a rather large man that carried it). My parents and I were standing at the train station, looking utterly lost and confused. A large family, all red heads come marching through and had some of the most extraordinary things on their carts. One of them seemed to notice how lost we were. It was one of two completely identical looking boys, he tugged on his mother's dress and pointed. Immediately a balding man came their way and asked, "Would you happen to be looking for platform 9 ¾?"

"Yes," I said immediately.

"Well, then by all means follow us!" With that, the man led us back to the family. All of them walked along in silence, and the boy that spotted her and her family, was walking beside her. "Hey," he said, with something that reminded her of cockiness. "My name's George

"Hullo," I said back. "I'm Nikki."

"First time in the wizard world?" he questioned.

"Yeah," I sighed.

The whole group stopped right in front of a solid brick wall, "Well," the older lady said, "here it is!"

"Come again," I said. "How is this the entrance?"

George smiled at me, cockiness showing, "Watch and learn, Nick-Nick," with that said, he built up a bit of speed and ran straight toward the wall, just when I thought that he was going to crash into it, he passed right through. I rubbed my eyes, to make sure that I wasn't seeing things.

Eventually it was my turn to try the new trick. As I darted through the brick wall, apparently I built up too much speed, because I rammed straight through the wall, and couldn't stop, George, and his twin brother both had to jump out of the way. "I don't think you learned, Nick-Nick," George groaned.

And that was how I met George Weasley.

* * *

I was looking down at her charms homework, trying to figure out what exactly I was missing for this hopelessly long essay. I was outside under my favorite tree by the lake, hoping to gain inspiration from the beautiful day, but apparently, that was not the case. Closing my eyes, I leaned back, and thought long and hard. When I was sure that I had the right answer, I reached forward, grabbed a fresh sheet of parchment. I started writing, until someone said, "Hello there, Jones!" right in my ear.

I regarded him for a moment, his red hair was matted in sweat, he had his Quidditch robes on, completely covered in dirt, and mud from the early morning rain. Then she turned back to her paper. "Not now, Weasley, I'm busy doing homework, and you could use a bath."

"So nice of you to be concerned," George stated sarcastically.

I ignored him, and started writing my essay again, cursing at him for being so distracting under my breath. "Nick-Nick," George whined.

I snapped her head in his direction, severely annoyed by my stupid nickname. "What do you want!"

He smiled now that he had my full attention. "Well," he said tapping his chin, "Nothing that you can give me, but I think I might _need_ a date."

"Get stuffed," I snapped, too used to his sense of humor to pay any attention to what he said. I looked back down at my charms essay, to find that it was missing. When I snapped my head in George's direction, I saw that he was reading it, no doubt to memorize it and copy it later as his own, but he wasn't going to do that again!

I grabbed at it, but he was a Quidditch player after all. He pulled it out of my reach and said. "I know I'm irresistible, Jones, but there are other people around here, and I'm all muddy."

Immediately I got off him, blushing furiously and he took that as an incentive to get up, but I grabbed him by the robes and kept him down on the ground, "Not so fast!"

"You know if you want me, all you have to do is ask."

"Give me my paper back!"

"How about, no," George said, obviously loving the reaction that I was giving off.

"Give it back, or so help me, I will use the jinx that Lupin taught us!"

George only smiled, and said, "Come on, Nick-Nick! You wouldn't hurt me!"

I gave him a _try me_ look. And all he did was laugh harder!

George still hadn't given it back, and I was too lazy to grab my wand. So I did what was the only other reasonable option, I tackled him, muddy clothes or not, I was going to get that paper back! This time he was completely take by surprise as they both went tumbling sideways and onto the dirt. George hit with an audible and painful-sounding thump. Me on top of him, smiling.

"So," I said casually, sitting on his torso, relishing my victory, "what was that about not being able to hurt you?"

He smiled, "That didn't hurt!"

"What about the groan that I heard?"

"That was from being so close to your beautiful face!" the unexpected comment made me falter for a moment. George grabbed my wrists and as quick as a flash, our positions were reversed. "George, you prat," I snapped. "Get off me!"

"I don't think I will," he said, apparently relishing his victory, and my utter defeat.

"I swear, is this how you treat everyone that tries to do homework in your presence, or am I just special enough to receive your full attention?" I demanded, wishing that my arms were free, because I would have so slapped him right then.

"Oh, come on, Jones, you know you like it!"

I looked at him, a bored expression implanted on my face. "I have to do _homework_ or I'll have to endure detention with Snape… not even you hate me that much!"

"I'll make you a deal," George said, "you tell me that you don't hate me, and I'll let you up."

"George, I don't hate you!" I said, feeling slightly offended.

He got off me true to his word. "You sounded like you actually meant it."

"You are such a git," I said. "You annoy the living Hell out of me on a daily basis, but I don't hate you!"

"Really," George asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's not what you said yesterday."

I thought back to the day before, but my mind was at a blank. "I-I don't remember a thing," I informed him, disturbed.

He cursed under his breath and tried to get up, but before he could, I dug my nails into his arm, he yelped in pain, and sat back down. "You get up, you're going to lose skin," I informed him.

"So you do like me near you!" George exclaimed, his voice filled with a teasing edge to it.

"In your dreams, Weasley," I snapped, impatiently, "_why_ can't I remember anything?"

"Yeah," George said grinning, "it is in my dreams, and I don't think I'm gonna answer that question."

"George Weasley!" I snapped.

"What are you going to do?" George asked smirking.

I thought for a moment, before coming up with a plan more devious than George himself. I sighed in what sounded like defeat, and leaned my head against his shoulder. With a feeling of great pleasure, I felt him stiffen in shock. I scooted closer to him and started playing with his hair, my chin now resting against his shoulder. George was looking at me like I fell out of space. I just smiled what I hoped was a flirty smile. "Ni-Nik-Nikki," George managed to stammer.

"Hm?" I asked, pretending to get bored with his hair, I scooted over a bit more and was able to lean my head so that it was laying against his chest.

George was so stiff, that I had to refrain from laughing. Oh boy this was fun! "So um, what are you doing?"

I turned my head and I was only about three inches away from his lips, my heart was beating as hard as a jackhammer, but I would be okay. I smiled and said, "Whatever do you mean, Georgie?"

"I… I meant that… uh… um." He was at a surprising loss for words.

"George," I said my hand slowly reaching over his lap. And I leaned up, getting closer….

"Yeah?" he asked, sounding almost hopeful.

My hands wrapped around the sheet of paper and I jumped up and laughed at the dumfounded look on George's face. "Thanks for the homework!"

Afterwards, I ran away, knowing for sure that he would be hot on my trail.

**Well, I thought that I would say that I hope you enjoyed this! Just so you know, this is my first Harry Potter FF EVER, normally I'm in the Percy Jackson Fandom! But I was inspired by luv2laf04 to write this! So here it is!**

**Just so you know I'm not J.K. Rowling... I could NEVER come up with something that awesome!**

**Until my next update:**

**Peace,**

**Seph**


	2. Skipping Classes and Making Bets

**GEORGE:**

I immediately got up and ran after her, she was laughing her head off, her black hair was flying in the wind, and I bet her brown eyes were lit up in laughter. "Come on, Jones!" I shouted.

"What was that, Weasley?" she called.

"Stealing isn't nice!"

"Really?" she said, "I always thought that it was your thing!"

"No!" I shouted putting on a burst of speed and was getting closer and closer. "I'm a saint!"

Extra spurt of speed. Five feet… four feet… three feet. I was going too fast to slow down when she abruptly stopped. I rammed into her, and we both almost fell to the ground. After a few more seconds, we were both steadied enough for her to look at me and say, "Damn it, George! Watch where you're going!"

"I was watching!" I exclaimed, "You're the one that stopped abruptly!"

"Are you complaining that I stopped?" she questioned, "Because I thought that you wanted to catch me."

"Well you didn't want me to catch you," I said, then I got a confident smirk on my face, "or did you want me to, that way I would put my arms around you and ask you to go out on a date with me."

"I hate to shoot you down," she said smirking, "but the day that I will go on a date with you, is the day that you convince Ron to hold a spider without dropping it."

"Did you just give me a yes to a date?" I asked grinning.

"George," she said exasperated, "we both know that you don't mean it! Why exactly do you keep pretending to hit on me?"

I grinned, "Why not? It keeps my raving crowd of mad adoring girls at bay!"

She looked at me like I was psychotic. "I didn't know that you have a fan club."

I smiled, "Well what can I say they just can't stay away from me!"

She rolled her eyes then asked a completely unrelated question, "Say, uh, George, what time is it?"

I look at my watch, it said 12:55. "Oh no," I exclaimed.

"What?" she asked looking alarmed.

"We need to go!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the castle at top speed. "We have five minutes until we're expected in potions!"

I can honestly say that I have never run so fast in my life. I know what you're thinking: _George Weasley rushing to class?_ Well, no, I don't really care, but that didn't mean that I wanted someone else to be late! Yea that's right I did have morals, I just didn't use them while pranking. When we got to the entrance of the Gryffindor tower, I walked over to the fat lady and said, "Fortuna major"

"Changed to password!" She said in a sing song voice.

"WHAT!" Nikki exclaimed. "What do you mean 'changed the password?'"

"Didn't the prefects tell you the new one?"

"No," I informed her, "I haven't seen Percy all day!"

"Well then I'm afraid I can't help you," she said carelessly.

I had to bite back a curse. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Young man!" the woman said sternly, "that is no way to talk to me! Respect!"

I was about to tell her where to shove her respect, when Nikki intervened. "Of course, ma'am! George is a bit of an idiot with a loose mouth! He didn't mean it! Right, George?"

I looked at her and said, "Wild horses couldn't pull those words out of my mouth."

The look she gave me, would have made stronger men crumble. "If you don't placate her, I will hex you with a spell powerful enough to make concrete into dust!" she snapped under her breath.

I was positively glaring at her as I said, "Yeah, sorry…."

"Oh, that's alright, dearie."

"Do you think you could let us in just this once?" she begged.

"I'm sorry, but no."

I looked at my watch, it was 1:03 class had already started: we were going to get detention. Nikki was going to freak out. She saw me glance down and I saw the questioning look on her face. Reluctantly, I showed her the time.

"DAMN!" she screeched.

"Looks like you got the detention with Snape, anyways," I said, "why don't we just skip?"

She looked at me as though I had fallen from space. "I _know_ you didn't just suggest that we skip!"

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"McGonagall is already going to have my hide for being late, but the skipping thing? She would kill me!"

"No she won't!" I assured her smiling

"Why wouldn't she?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Because," I said, putting her arm through mine, and pulled her away from the portrait, "you're with me."

"That changes nothing," she pointed out, as we walked, trying halfheartedly to pull her arm away, "she'll just think that I've been corrupted by you."

"Ah, but Nick-Nick, haven't you?" I asked, truthfully wanting to know the answer.

"No!" she said loudly, "what makes you think that?"

I smirked, "You wouldn't have been so easy to convince."

"And what," she said smirking, and pulling her arm away from mine, "makes you think that you have convinced me?"

"Oh you know," I said casually, "my amazing charm and wit that no one is able to outright ignore. Oh and the fact that we are going in the _opposite_ direction of the class."

"Huh," Nikki said, tapping her finger on her chin. "Never knew that you had charm, or wit to be truthful."

I smiled at her teasing remark, "You know that we should probably go somewhere outside of the halls, a teacher is bound to spot us."

"I thought that you weren't worried about getting caught," Nikki informed me accusingly.

"Oh, I'm not, but I know that you are."

"Am not," she snapped.

"Are too," I retorted, smirking at the way she gets riled up at one little sentence.

"Am not."

"Well then prove it!" I said.

She was silent for a moment, until five… four… three… two… one. "How?"

"Simple, you ditch class _all_ day, _and_ you cannot get caught."

"And if I do, what do I get out of it?" she demanded.

I thought for a moment, "I'll refresh your memory on yesterday's events."

"And if I don't?" she said.

I thought for a moment, before saying, "Then you have to wear a shirt that says _I'm in love with George Weasley_ on it all day." I held out my hand, waiting for her to completely think it over. I was sure she would do it, her pride wouldn't let her say no. She grabbed my hand, shaking it, while smiling.

"You're on Weasley!"

**Well, would you look at that, George has a bet with Nikki! Can't wait to see the outcome of this one! So if you will just leave a small review in that little box below, telling me what you think, I'll be eternally grateful.**

**Sadly I don't own anything but Nikki (and whatever future OCs that I might use).**

**I wanna give a shout out to my amazing Beta, she has a story on here to, called My year as Head Girl, go and check it out! Pure Awesomeness!**

**So until my next update:**

**Peace,**

**Seph.**


	3. Up in the Air

**NIKKI:**

I was looking at George, who looked excited to say the least. "Well, Weasley," I asked, curious, "what are we going to do?"

"Are you giving me a choice in this?" George asked, his eyes gleamed with gleeful sarcasm.

"Well," I said, "if you're gonna be a prat about it, I'll just be going elsewhere…."

"No, no," George said quickly, "we can go to the Quidditch pitch!"

"But you just got off practice," I said, confused.

"Yeah, but flying is just so fun," George said in a wistful tone.

I inwardly shuddered, I hated anything to do with being off the ground, I was terrified of heights.

"Fine," I sighed, grabbing the piece of homework that I'd been working on, and followed George to the grassy field. When we got there, I walked over and sat down at the base of one of the hoops while George went into one of the small buildings, it was probably where they kept the extra brooms. Sure enough, seconds later, he walked out with a beat-up looking broom resting on his shoulder.

I watched idly as he kicked off the ground and started zooming around the pitch. He was laughing and whooping at the top of his lungs, luckily it was a fairly windy day out so I was lucky to hear him from where he was. As I watched, I found myself laughing along with him… what can I say, his laugh was infectious!

He seemed to hear me, because he landed on the ground, his hair windswept and he had a wild look of glee in his eyes, that made him look a bit mad, but in a good way (if that makes sense). "Something funny, Jones?"

I smiled, my laughter died down, and I said, "Nothing, really, it's just that you seem so… free up there… innocent maybe?"

He smirked down at me before he grabbed me by the wrist and hauled me into the air. "George Weasley, you utter prat!" I was facing him, not that she could see him, I was too busy with my arms wrapped around his neck in a choke hold and my face was buried into his chest.

"Nikki?" George asked, confused, "what's wrong?"

"I'm-I'm scared of heights!"

"No need to be," he said. "I've got you, and I promise you won't fall."

For some reason I had trouble believing him. "George!" I whined, shaking like mad.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"No!" I wasn't about to lie.

"Nikki," he sighed, "Just look up, I promise you won't freak out."

I ignored him for a moment, not really wanting to know how high I was up in the air.

"Come on," he coaxed, "you aren't that scared, are you?"

"Wanna make a bet?"

"The girl that dueled six Slytherins in her second year with my brother and I, is scared?"

"Um, yeah, and the only reason that we dueled was because they called me a mudblood and you guys blood traitors."

"Come on, Nikki!" George, "You just argued with me up in the air, now I know you can look, or are you just enjoying hugging me. We can do that at any time."

I gave up, he was right, but that didn't mean that I had to like it! I leaned away from him, and saw that we were high above the ground, even the hoops were small. I looked straight ahead, trying to distract myself; luckily George's eyes were pretty.

He smiled, "Come on, you said that I sounded free, right? Well this is why! You feel alive up in the air, nothing can touch you here, and it can be dangerous, but that's what makes it thrilling"

"Let me get this straight," I said, putting my hands on his shoulders to keep myself steady, while his hands were on my waist to prevent me from falling, all the while keeping the both of balanced at the same time. "You like being hundreds of feet in the air, because it's fun and thrilling."

"Yep," he said, popping the P. "You don't like it?"

"Acrophobia tends to do that to people."

"You haven't freaked out yet and we're high up in the air now." He smirked and I knew some kind of joke was coming, "What is it, Jones? You feel safe in my arms?"

"No, actually," I informed him, "if I could pilot one of these things, I would shove you off of this one right now."

"That still doesn't answer why you haven't freaked out yet."

I debated, there were two options, neither were good first off, I could tell George the truth, that the only thing that was keeping me from flipping out about being three hundred feet in the air was the fact that he was holding me, but he wouldn't let me live that down… ever. And the other choice that I had was telling him something that was believable, but wouldn't give him a lot of incentive to tease me.

But of course my mouth worked faster than my brain. "Your eyes are pretty, and distracting." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I was inwardly cursing at myself. What was wrong with me!

George looked at me then he started laughing, which caused the broom to shake, making me panic. I brought my arms back to his neck and buried my head in his chest. "I. Hate. You so much right now," I mumbled quietly, knowing that he could hear me.

"So my eyes are the reason that you aren't flipping out?" he murmured.

I rolled my eyes, and sighed, pulling away from him again "Don't let it go to your head!"

"I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that, Nick-Nick."

"Come on, it was one bloody compliment, not that much of a big deal."

"Well it wouldn't be if Hell didn't have to freeze over for you to give me one!"

"What I give you compliments all the time!" I protested.

"Name one, Jones, just one!"

I thought back, and my mind was at a blank, just like yesterday. And I felt slightly guilty. "Guess not," I said quietly. "Wait, it isn't like you compliment me either!"

George looked at me, shock deep in his eyes. "Nikki, I ask you out five times a bloody day! Do you think I do that to people that I don't like?"

I looked at him and rolled her eyes, "You said yourself that you only do that to keep other girls from asking you out, and just so you know, I haven't had a boyfriend because people think that you would hurt them if they asked me out!"

"Come off of it, Jones, you know as well as I do that you aren't interested in any of the guys here, I imagine that you have a boyfriend back in the muggle world!"

"Actually I don't," I snapped, "whenever I go on a date with someone, they tell me that my heart isn't in it, and that there is someone else in the bloody way! One slight problem, I don't know who!"

George regarded me for a moment, and then said, "Well, you'd better find him before someone else snatches him up, he must be a pretty good guy to manage to snare the attention of Nikki Jones, and don't worry, when you find him, I'll be sure to leave you alone."

For the first time in my life, I heard something other than arrogance in George's tone, now it sounded more like he was being uncharacteristically serious. I smiled gently at him, not really used to this side, and it kind of made me uncomfortable. "George, I think that the muggles are full of it, and I don't think that there is someone else, I think that was their way of putting a freak of nature like me down easily."

"What makes you think that you're a freak of nature?" George asked.

"Oh, you know," I said playfully, "The fact that I don't have a squick of magical blood in me and I'm at a bloody school for witchcraft and wizardry."

"You've been listening to the Slytherins again, haven't you?" George asked me quietly.

"It wasn't like I'd meant to," I protested, "but they've gotten wise, they know that I won't fight them over a stupid name, so they say them when you and your brother aren't around. When you hear it enough, you start to see what they mean."

"Nikki!" George snapped at me, "After all these years of being friends, I thought that I knew you better than this! You know that you aren't a freak!"

"Whoever said that I thought that it was a bad thing?" I questioned, smiling.

"Listen to me," George said, "if I ever hear that you listened to those gits call you something like that again and you didn't do anything about it, I'll find you and hex you myself!"

"Really?" I asked in disbelief, did that boy just threaten to hex me? "George, I know that you're angry and all, but is there any way that we can finish this argument on the _ground_? Because well, I can't really form a coherent thought this high up."

He sighed and the broom started moving, causing me to yelp and throw my arms around his neck again, hiding my face in his chest. I didn't let go until I felt the light jolt of him landing on the ground. I let go of him, my heart thumping wildly out of control, stumbling off the broom, I turned around, and slapped him as hard as I could in the arm.

He jumped back in shock, and looked at me in disbelief. "Never put me on one of those things again!" I snapped viciously."

Just when I thought that we were going to end up dueling in a freaking Quidditch pitch, he just started laughing. At that point, I was contemplating starting the fight myself. He was doubled over, so that his fiery red hair was the only thing that I saw of his head. "What's so funny, Weasley?"

He didn't answer at first, apparently too busy laughing at… well I didn't really know _what_ he was laughing about. But eventually he composed himself. He stood up, and went back to towering over me, he still had a smile on his face, which was slightly red from the intense laughter that he'd been hit with seconds earlier. "Nothing, I was just thinking about how any other girl would have probably thought that was nice, fun, some of the mushier ones probably would have went as far to say that it was romantic, and you slap me, and tell me to never do that again."

"You are laughing because of that?" I questioned.

"No," he answered, "I'm laughing at the irony of it all. I'm laughing at the fact that the only girl that I really hang out with is the only strange one at Hogwarts. I'm laughing at the fact that if anyone else would have done that to me, girl or not, I would have hexed them and not have thought twice about it, but I can't bring myself to pull up my wand against you, and I don't know why."

"George," I said in an attempt to keep the awkward feeling out of my voice, "you have a strange sense of humor."

"You're just figuring that out Jones?"

Awkward feeling officially gone, "No, I just thought that I would state the obvious."

"Shut up, Jones."

**I thought that I should say: Thank you all for the reviews! And I own nothing!**


	4. Going to Lunch

**GEORGE:**

Nikki apparently thought that me telling her to shut up was funny. Well that was what I got from the fact that she was holding her sides in laughter. I smiled at that and just when I opened my mouth to say something, the lunch bell rang. She looked at me, as if waiting to suggest what we should do.

"Well," I said, "we can go, but just don't attract attention to yourself."

"Not that hard," she said smiling, "I tend to blend into a crowd."

I didn't say anything, but that was a load of rubbish, apparently she didn't notice that people did tend to drool over her. Not everyone, but I knew a few people with crushes on her. I didn't know why, but whenever I thought about someone liking Nikki, a protective feeling always washed over me.

We walked over to the castle, but that was when I had an idea, "Nikki, you said that you wanted to show me that you aren't afraid of breaking rules, well then I have an idea!"

She looked at me wearily before saying, "Give me your worse."

"Follow me," was all I said before I dragged her off. Now you are probably wondering why she hasn't dumped me off like any other girl would have, and what exactly happened the day before that I would have dangling over her head. Well it kind of went like this:

_I was walking down the hallway, after placing a prank that was scheduled to go off the next day at dinner. I was covered in sweat from working and all of the spare parts were in my hands. Fred wasn't by my side (rare occurrence) because he was distracting a teacher, and Lee was busy with homework. So there I was walking all alone, with all of the incriminating evidence, when Nikki walked up. You see, she _is_ a fun person to be around, but she also is a levelheaded one, which is terrible for a prankster, so as soon as she saw what I had in my hand, she proceeded to tell me off._

_After a lengthy tirade about how irresponsible and stupid I was, she walked around me and was going to go and spoil all of my hard work. I swear I didn't want to do it, but it was the one spell that was in my head and I was desperate! _"Obliviate!"

_She froze, and I thought that I did the spell wrong, and she was going to kill me, but she stood still. I walked over to her, halfway fearful when I realized that she was standing in the hall with a dreamy look on her face. I must have done something wrong with the spell, because she slumped to the floor, unconscious. '_Oh God, I've killed her!'_ Was the only thought that was going through my head at that moment. Thank goodness she was breathing normally, so I picked her up (no I was not about to leave her in the hall!) and carried her to the common room, passing a younger kid every now and then would look at me strangely before slowly walking away. When I got to the common room, I set her on the couch, and sat on a chair by the fire, waiting for her to get up, hoping to God that she didn't have permanent brain damage._

Well obviously she didn't have brain damage, but I would have bodily damage if she found out. Though I had confidence that she would crack before the end of that day… which was when the prank was scheduled to go off. So on the technical side; even _if_ she wins she can't do a thing about it. Kind of a win, win situation!

I was thinking about all of that as I led her toward the kitchens. That was where we would eat! The elves loved me, and hopefully it would get Nikki in the rule breaking spirit. When we got to the portrait of the fruit, I tickled the pair and pulled open the doorknob, smirking at Nikki's expression, she was slightly cute when she was in awe… wait where did _that_ come from? I swallowed the foreign feeling, and started to introduce her to the elves that I knew personally. All of them bowed or curtsied before her, and I saw that she was taken aback by their behavior.

One elf in particular came up, smiling and bowed. "Ah, master Weasley, and Lady Jones, what can Dobby get for you today?"

"Whatever you have, nothing important really."

"Alright," the elf, Dobby bowed and left them to go to some other part of the kitchen.

"So," Nikki said under her breath, "this is where you managed to get the food that have supplied the parties that you have thrown for the last five years?"

I smirked, "Maybe, maybe not."

She rolled her eyes, but said nothing, seeing as the elves had come over with platters of food, I couldn't blame her. "Come on," I said, pulling her over to an open space on the floor and sitting down. "It's time to eat."

She sighed and relented, sitting down in front of me, and grabbing a biscuit off one of the trays. After taking a bite out of it, she looked at me thoughtfully. Feeling curious, I smirked and said, "Something wrong, Jones?"

"Nothing really," she said, "but why are you so reluctant to tell me what happened yesterday? I mean it isn't like you did something that I would kill you for, because you aren't stupid enough for that, right?"

"Yeah," I agreed, "I am."

She nodded and said, "Well then what happened."

I smiled, thankful for the bet, "No can do, my dear Nick-Nick, you have to win the bet first!"

She glared at me, muttering under her breath some choice swear words that she probably would have never dreamed of using before all of her years around me.

Smirking, I said, "Language, Nikki, language!"

She looked at me for a moment, before suggesting a spot that I could shove my language, I simply smiled at her obvious annoyance, enjoying my meal with a very angry girl. When we were finished, the elves insisted on giving us more, but we refused (feeling guilty because of the heartbroken expressions) and left. I looked her over wondering exactly how long it was going to take for her to crack.

**Well, another chapter finished! I hope you didn't find the flashback to be a bust… I know that it wasn't very detailed, but I did that purposely… wouldn't want to spoil the surprise! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I KNOW THIS IS SHORT, BUT THE NEXT ONE SHALL BE LONG!**

**Hey this is George Weasley here and I am conveying a special message: KAYLA OWNS NOTHING!**

**Until next time:**

**Peace,**

**Kayla**


	5. The Prank Backfired

**GEORGE:**

Sadly she didn't crack; she was smiling smugly at me as we entered the great hall. When we sat down, she said, "Well, Weasley, you gonna talk?"

I sighed, not at all happy at losing any bet. "If you'll wait…" I looked at my watch, "ten minutes, I won't have to explain a word."

The both of us sat with our friends at the Gryffindor table. Nikki was looking around nervously, and rightly so, she probably figured that it was some kind of prank, and for some reason she never really them.

"Hey," Lee said, "where have you two been all day?"

"Yeah, really," Fred said, "you've been out snogging and left your best mates to think of an excuse for the teachers!"

At that comment both mine and Nikki's face lit up cherry red. "Me snog Weasley?" Nikki snapped, "Are you feeling alright, Fred?"

I tried to act like that comment didn't sting a bit. Snorting, I said, "Likewise, you hit your head?"

"Then what the bloody hell were you doing?" Lee asked.

"I was showing Nikki here how to not be a boring, rule abiding person!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" Lee said thoughtfully. "I always thought that she was pretty good about the whole rule thing. She always helps us out of sticky situations with the teachers!"

I smiled, "But she has never openly broken any rules, and I thought that it was a good opportunity for her to start!"

"So," Nikki said, "what about our little bet?"

I inwardly cringed, it was about two minutes from starting, and she asked about it _now?_ Fred and Lee looked at the pair of us curiously. "What little bet?"

Nikki was about to answer, when my hand covered her mouth and I said, "Nothing!"

All three of them looked at me curiously. The boys didn't know what I bet Nikki, if they found out, they would _kill_ me! I thought for sure that I was going to die when I saw the large clock in the Great Hall strike eight o'clock. Smirking, I dropped my hand from her mouth, and watched the show begin.

**NIKKI:**

The whole reason that I couldn't remember anything slowly started to make sense. Especially when I saw ten creatures walk glide into the hall, turning into a number of terrifying objects. My mind raced back to Lupin's lessons, and I knew what these things were.

"George," I hissed, "what are boggarts doing in the Great Hall?" Just then the panicking and the screaming started. I stiffened up as one of the monsters came up to me, it took the form of a view of about on thousand feet above the ground. I yelped and grabbed onto George.

He held onto me and said, "Don't worry Nikki, you're safe, don't worry."

Breathing in and out I started to calm down. I heard loud voices casting the spell _ridiculous_, making the boggarts vanish. Just then a cold voice sounded from beside George. "I expect this is your doing Mr. Weasley and Ms. Jones, considering the fact that you were both too busy to come to class to day."

I unburied my head out of George's chest and looked at McGonagall, she didn't exactly look thrilled. I could feel George take a breath into say something, when she cut him off. "Two weeks' worth of detention _each_ and if you don't mind I would like you to refrain from hugging in the Great Hall." Blushing I pulled away from George, and sighed.

"Weasley, this tells me what I don't remember, do you mind telling me _why, _that way when I murder you, I won't have any second thoughts about it."

"I used the memory wiping charm on you," he said.

I nodded, "I appreciate you trusting me with your secrets, scaring me out of my wits with the heights _both_ times, and getting me two weeks' worth of bloody detention, now if you don't mind, I need to go… I'll be seeing enough of you starting tomorrow!"

With that said, I stalked off, to furious for words. What was that boy playing at? He freaking _wiped_ my memory! I knew that George enjoyed a practical joke, but _this_ clearing someone's memory! That was way too far, even for him.

I walked straight up the stairs to the girls' dormitory and to my room, the one spot that I knew he couldn't follow… but that didn't mean that my friends couldn't.

Thankfully I managed to drift off to sleep before they got up. But it was fitful, I was feeling guilty, I hated fighting with George, I hated to be mad at him, and I hated when I yelled at him. But this time he deserved it, and I wasn't about to go back. I was stuck all of this trouble, because of him. The teachers would never look at me the same way again, and neither would my friends, they would probably tease me to no end about skipping with George. _What was I thinking!_ Was the one question that was running through my mind as I slept.

* * *

When I got up the next morning, I was so happy that it was Saturday… but that was when I remembered what George did to me, and my mood immediately darkened. The other girls from my dormitory seemed to notice. My best friend, Emma came and sat down on the bed beside me as I picked out a comfortable outfit of muggle clothes.

"Nikki," she said, "are you alright?"

I looked up at her, my eyes closed and I felt something that was close to the emotion of depression creeping in… didn't George trust me not to go running my mouth? Didn't he _know_ that I was one of the reasons that he was still in this school, taking the fall for some of his more radical pranks, or telling the teachers a straight up lie, hell I'd even distracted some of them for the group of boys!

I realized that she was probably looking for an answer to her question, and despite the obvious signs that I was in fact _not_ alright, I decided to lie, "Yeah, Em, I'm fine. Just a bit distracted is all."

"That's right," my other friend Lexi called from her bunk, "she's distracted because she's gone all Moony eyed on Weasley!"

I gave Lexi a withering look, watching her roll her blue eyes at me, and smirking none the less… she was really a matchmaker at heart.

"Lex!" Emma said, she tried to sound stern but it was really a fail… I could see where she was refraining from laughing. "Knock it off!"

"Nice try guys," I sighed, getting up to walk into the bathroom to get ready, "I am _not_ moony eyed over George, and I am _fine._ I'm hungry, after I get out I'ma go and get some breakfast, join me if you'd like." Not giving them room to debate with me about my wellbeing or my feelings over a certain redheaded Weasley boy, I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

Of course they would be laughing about it, and saying that I had a crush on him! They didn't have to worry about if a guy liked her, or if they looked like an actual girl around the guy that they liked (_not_ saying that I liked George), because they were gorgeous! Lexi had black hair and blue eyes, the combo that everyone would die for, not to mention that she had the ability to apply flawless makeup. Emma had a mane of brown ringlets and golden brown eyes, she looked so innocent that you couldn't help but like her.

I sighed. Running a brush through my tangled hair, I promised myself that I wasn't going to let George get the best of me. If he wanted to act like a total prat and not trust me, then I would just hang out with Fred and Lee.

* * *

The atmosphere in the Great Hall was merry and happy, everyone talking about the upcoming Halloween festivities that were just around the corner… that was everyone other than our group of friend. We were all quiet and tense. I hadn't spoken a word to George, and he hadn't so much as looked my way. It was like we were both silently willing the other to break first.

"So," Fred said in an obvious effort to clear some of the tension, "when is the first detention?"

"Tonight at six o'clock," I answered promptly, not really in the mood for a conversation, but I didn't know how much more of the intensity I could handle before I exploded.

"Do you know what you'll be doing?" Lee asked, playing along in the attempt.

"No," George said quietly, "we never seem to know what we'll end up doing, they seem to find something different for us every time."

"You're right, you know," Lee said thoughtfully, "you remember that time that Filch managed to find that ever-filthy cabinet, and got us to clean it? That stupid bloke didn't seem to realize what ever-filthy meant. Despite the anger that I was feeling, the thought of the boys having to clean a cabinet that kept reapplying itself with dirt managed to pry a small laugh out of me, and breaking the tension in half.

George and I still didn't talk throughout the whole meal, and I saw some attempts by the other two to make us, but I wasn't going to be the first to give in.

After a few more minutes of listening to Lee and Fred crack jokes on the teachers' expenses, I stood up, deciding that it was time to get some fresh air before being stuck down in some stuffy classroom with someone that I would prefer not to be around at that present time.

The days started getting chillier and you were insane to even consider going outside before grabbing a jacket. I smiled as I saw a couple of first years talking animatedly about the costumes that they were going to wear. Apparently news about the new tradition that was about to break into Hogwarts had started getting people giddy. The muggle tradition 'trick-or-treating' was going to start that year. Walking past them, I made my way down to the lake, and sat against a tree, resting my head back, and relaxing.

**Well, hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just thought that I would say that I OWN NOTHING! And next chapter is the first detention! suggestion time! :D What should their punishment be? So can you all just do my a favor, it isn't that hard! Just review! :D**


	6. A Disastrous Detention

Even though I was dreading the very thought of being in the same room as Nikki without Fred and Lee around to break the tension, I trudged up the stairs to the dungeon where Snap had the privilege of giving the two of us our first detention. When I stepped into the potions master's office, I saw that Nikki was already there, an aggravated expression on her face. Snape stood up, a sour expression displayed on his own face, coupled with a joyful one only seen when he has the chance to provide a Gryffindor with detention.

"Alright," he said, "since you two were too busy to come to my class today, I have some cauldrons that I need scoured, and then you shall proceed to clean the room that is the furthest back in the dungeon."

"What?" I protested, "That thing probably hasn't been cleaned in the last couple of centuries!"

"Well," Snape said coldly, "if you would prefer-"

"No sir!" Nikki yelped, "That's fine! We'll be going now!"

With all of that said she grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the office. "God, Weasley!" she snapped, "can you get anymore thick, or are you trying to land me more detentions for the very sake of being a prat?"

Deciding that answering that question was pointless, I kept quiet as we walked along. The walk felt like forever especially when I decided to look up and notice that she was looking at the ground, Nikki never walked around with her head hung low unless she was upset. _Great,_ I thought, _hell is going to freeze over before she decides to forgive me!_

As soon as we got to the cauldrons, I immediately set to work scrubbing, wanting to be finished as soon as possible. At first I felt awkward. Normally I would be shooting off jokes, having her laughter fend off the depressing eeriness of the silent, cold dungeon. Eventually it got easier to take and I got used to the bone crushing silence, and starting quicker. I was so caught up in what I was doing that I'd almost forgotten about Nikki… almost.

Well that was until she cursed, I looked up and saw that she was holding a profusely bleeding palm. With wide eyes, I walked over to her. I was about to take her hand and heal it when she snatched it away. "George, don't-"

"Come off it, Nikki!" I snapped. Grabbing her wrist, I turned her palm facing up, blood was still running out and onto the floor, and muttered the incantation under my breath. Her wound closed up, what I didn't expect to see was a sparkling pink liquid lying on her palm.

With a sinking feeling, I realized that she'd been silent the whole time. I looked at saw that she'd been staring at me with a mesmerized expression on her face, and a faint bush was on her cheeks

The contents of the cauldron were pink and glittery. I distinctly remember learning about that specific love potion. And the very thought was funny… at the time, but it sure as hell wasn't at the moment. That specific potion wasn't the 'love at first sight' or whatever you wanted to call it, this potion once it was inside your body (like it was hers) made you madly attracted to the next person who touched you. And I'd just touched Nikki. Inwardly cursing I tried to think of a way out, when Snape came into the room.

"Alright," he said, "Enough for tonight, you shall be back here at six o'clock sharp tomorrow. If you're late tomorrow Mr. Weasley, I shall add another couple of nights to both of your detentions."

Nodding, I grabbed Nikki by the wrist and dragged her past Snape, not really wanting to answer questions at the moment. While I was walking back up the step back to our common room, only one question was running through my head and that was: _What was I going to do?_

When I got to about the third floor, Nikki said her first sentence. "George, what's wrong?"

Wincing, I debated on what to tell her, "Nothing at all," I lied. What else was I going to tell her? I don't think that she would understand that she wasn't in her right mind.

"Are you mad?" she went on, "Was it me? Did I do something wrong?" She sounded genuinely upset, which disturbed me greatly.

"No," I said turning around and trying for a smile, "you didn't do a thing, no worries!"

She still looked unsure, her eyes wide, and guilt, worry, and shyness were all over them. She reminded me of a child that was afraid of a scolding by their parents. Debating for a moment, I finally said, "I tell you what, when we get back to the common room, we can talk about what you think you did wrong."

Her eyes lit up as if she was excited about the prospect of spending time with me. The normal Nikki would have been mortified. Finally we made it to the painting of the fat lady and I said the password hurriedly, blushing slightly when the painting looked at our intertwined hands questioningly. When she swung open, I walked in, praying that the common room would be empty, but of course that wasn't the case. Fred and Lexi were in a match of Exploding Snap, while Emma and Lee were immersed in homework. I saw that Ron, Harry, and Hermione were on the other side of the common room talking in hushed whispers, but I couldn't care less about that at the moment.

Emma noticed us first; she was smiling slightly as she saw my appearance, which was a very tired one. That was until she looked down and saw our hands. With a raised eyebrow, she nudged Lee. His head jerked up from his homework, and he seemed to figure out what she'd noticed, because he said, "Looks like you two made up quite nicely!"

Just then a huge explosion happened on the exploding snap table, and Lexi fell out of her seat. Standing up she sighed, "One of these days, Weasley, I _will_ win! And Lee, what's up with all the yelling?"

Lee gestured towards us. I tried to remove my hand from Nikki's grip, but to no avail, she had hold of it and she wasn't letting go. Lexi looked down and saw what was going on and gaped, blinking rapidly, her mouth wide open. Fred looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and said, "Mate, what's wrong?"

"Love potion," I said, "she was cleaning a cauldron, and it had a jagged edge. It was the Touch's Delight."

"Let me guess," Emma said, "she cut her palm, you walk over, grab her wrist to heal it, and she's been all moony eyed over you since."

I nodded. "Lexi," I said turning to look at her, "you pay attention in potions, is there anything I can do?"

She looked as though she was trying not to laugh. Nikki pulled on my hand and led me to the couch, where we both sat, her laying her head on my shoulder. It reminded me of that morning… twice in one day, once for a trick and once because of a love potion.

"Nothing really, I'm afraid," Lexi reported, "this potion doesn't have an antidote, because it wears off fairly fast. The stronger someone's affection for you, the faster it wears off."

"How fast are we talking?" I asked, repositioning my self so that Nikki was more comfortable.

Raising her eyebrow at my movement, she said, "Well, if she was absolutely bonkers over you, it would wear off by morning. If she despised you, it might take a few days."

"How long do you think?" I asked.

Lexi smiled impishly, "You _don't_ want me to answer that question."

"I'm being serious!" I snapped.

"So am I," she shrugged.

Fuming, I just sat there, letting Nikki snuggle up to my arm, and glaring at my four other friends. _Why_ did they enjoy my pain?

**Well I hope that you liked the chapter. Thank you SkylarRocaineDaughterofHerme s for reviewing. I am NOT J.K. Rowling, therefore I own nothing!  
**


	7. Awkward Conversations

**NIKKI:**

I woke up feeling groggy. My mind swam slightly, and I was pretty sure this was what a hangover felt like. One slight problem: I've never so much as had one sip of alcohol on my life. It took me a moment to realize that I wasn't in my dorm. It took me another second to realize that I didn't have life size teddy bears to hug up to, so that meant that I was lying on the chest of a human. Biting my lip, I looked up and with a sinking feeling I realized that I was currently using George Weasley as a pillow. Immediately I tensed up in shock.

Not that I wasn't comfortable... I was and that was what scared me. Before I could think of what to do next, the person that I was currently using as a pillow stiffened up. "Nikki?" He whispered, his voice giving off the feeling that he was slightly scared.

"Yeah?" I asked confused. "Could you explain why I am in this current position?"

"Y-y-you're not fawning over me anymore?"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What in the name of Merlin do my... affections for you have to do with me ending up asleep on the couch with you?"

"Um…" George started out, "To be honest, you really don't want to know."

"And you know this how?" I questioned.

"Well you don't want me to tell you, I wouldn't advise asking Lexi either for that matter."

I stood up, and dusted myself off, trying my best to hide the blush that was forming on my cheeks. "For that matter, I am not fawning over you, as a matter of fact the last thing that I remember is being in detention cleaning cauldrons."

"Um…" he seemed to panic slightly because in a blink of an eye, he blushed the same color as his hair, and then he turned around and made a mad dash out of the common room.

I blinked, severely confused, did he still think that I was angry at him? To be quite honest I wasn't expecting to wake up like I did, but I didn't want to be angry with anyone, even someone as annoying as George. Resigning myself to the fact that I was going to have to go and tell him myself that I wasn't angry, I climbed the stairs into the girl's dormitory, needing to grab some fresh clothes out of my chest.

When I got upstairs, I saw that all of my friends were still sound asleep. Inwardly sighing in relief, I walked over to my trunk, mentally shuddering at the thought of them seeing me asleep on George's chest on the couch in the common room. It was already tough enough to convince them that I wasn't madly in love with the boy. That little scene wouldn't have helped my argument in any way.

I'd just gotten a random t-shirt on and a pair of jeans when a voice behind me said, "Have a nice sleep? You and your pillow looked really comfortable."

I sucked in a sharp breath, spinning around, I saw Lexi sitting in her bed, smirking with triumph. "Uh…" what was there to say? She'd seen me cuddled up to the guy that I'd been denying feelings for, for the past three years.

"Are you still madly attracted to George?" she questioned.

"Wait," I said confused, "George asked me the same question! What do you two mean by that?"

"You mean that you aren't?" Lexi was smiling in obvious glee.

"No, and I was never was!" I snapped. "Now what do you mean by it?"

Smiling, she said, "I don't think I'm going to divulge that information."

"Well it doesn't matter," I said simply, "because George and I are not fawning over each other!"

"You know that Weasley is fawning over you!" Lexi said exasperatedly.

"I do?" I asked, "Because I don't recall thinking that."

"Come off of it Nikki! Why else would he be so protective of you?"

"What," I spluttered, "he is _not_ protective of me!"

"Do me a favor," Lexi said, "please think back to your second year."

**Flashback:**

_I was walking down the third floor hallway, trying to get to charms class on time when a group of Slytherins came walking toward me, they were big and burly, which probably made up for the fact that they lacked brains. They looked to be in fourth year or so. The one in the lead walked right up to me and said, "How's it going mudblood?"_

_Shrugging off the word, I attempted to walk around the group of magical gorillas, but in vain. One of the larger ones reached out and grabbed my wrist. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" I demanded._

"_Answer the question, Mudblood!"_

_I gave him a '_when hell freezes over'_ look and drew my wand. But before I could utter a single curse, I heard someone shout, "_Stupefy_!"_

_The boy that I'd been holding me, and two other boys walked into my line of sight, both of them red-headed and identical to the last freckle. George, who was on the left, asked, "What exactly did you call her?"_

"_You heard us, Blood Traitor!" the leader said._

_That time it was my turn to cast a jinx, "_Flipendo_!" The boy that called George a blood traitor flipped back and hit a wall with a sickening thud. Afterwards it was chaos. Spells went flying, I don't know how many times that I'd been stunned, all I know is that I would have been stunned twice as much if George hadn't kept repelling them. Eventually McGonagall came marching down the hallway, and gave all of us detention, demanding that we to get to class. Before I walked off, I gave a quick hug to Fred, and, walked up and hugged George and pecked him on the cheek. _

**End flashback.**

"Well," I said, "I'll give you that one, but that's just _one!"_

"Come off it!" Lexi said, "When he wasn't teasing Potter last year about being the 'Heir of Slytherin', he didn't let you out of his _sight!_"

"Well…" I said, "Well… Merlin, Lexi, George does _not_ fancy me!" With that last statement, I marched out of the door, not sure how much more _logic_ that I could stand from my matchmaking friend. When I got down to the great hall, and looked up at the ceiling, I saw that there was a large overcast. Inwardly cursing the fact that I was going to have to stay in all day instead of getting to go out and enjoy the beauty of fresh air before being caught up in a stuffy dungeon with George again. I mentally shrugged though, I could get that foot and a half essay finished for the memory erasing charm… _just_ the topic that I needed to work on!

I sat down beside Fred across from George with Lee sitting right beside him, none of the girls were up yet, so it was just the four of us. "So, Nikki," Fred said, his voice was shaky and his lips were trembling, both from trying to contain laughter, "how did you sleep last night?"

Biting back a curse, I just glared at him, while blushing furiously. Eventually when I got my thoughts together, I slapped him across the arm, "Prat," I snapped, which apparently caused him to fall into fits of uncontrollable laughter. I looked across the table, and saw that Lee was doubled over in silent fits of laughter, and George was sitting there, just as red as I was. When he looked at me, I blushed redder, if that were even possible, and looked away again. Seeing that Fred was still laughing, I shoved into him, sending him out of his seat.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Fred groaned from the floor.

"Being an arse," George and I snapped at the same time, causing the tension and the awkwardness to melt away.

"Hey, George, is there any way that I could talk to you?"

"I don't see why not," his voice remained light, but I could see that nervousness in his eyes. So leaving Fred and Lee behind (the prats), we walked out of the great hall. When we were alone, I started to talk.

"Look, George, I don't know what happened yesterday, and to be quite frank, I'm terrified to find out, so is there any way that we could just forget about whatever happened last night."

"I would love that," George said, "consider it forgotten."

"George," I said out of the blue, and before I could stop myself, "why don't you trust me?"

"Trust you?" he demanded, "what does that mean, of course I trust you!"

"Really?" I snapped, "Because I do believe that you putting the memory wiping charm isn't really an act of trust!"

"Come on, Nikki!" George pleaded. "We just stopped do you really have to bring it back up?"

"I… I just need to know, George," I said in despair, "I need to know if you trust me, because if you don't then what's the point of friendship?"

"Nikki Jones!" George said in exasperation, "Of course I trust you! We've been friends since I met you on platform 9 ¾ in our first year, and you almost killed me and my brother! And I refuse to lose you as a friend because my dumbass panicked and casted the first spell that came to my mind!"

Smiling in uncontrolled relief, I jumped into his arms and shocked him with a hug. "Thank you, Weasley, you may be a pain in the ass, but you're alright!"

He laughed nervously and patted my back awkwardly. That kind of hurt a bit. Just yesterday he would have been hugging me back enthusiastically. I quickly pulled away from him, and trying my best to keep the disappointment out of my voice, I said, "Come on, I know that I have a charms essay due tomorrow, and if I know you, you haven't started on it either."

"Aww, Jones," George said, smirking and holding up a hand to his heart, "I'm so touched that you know me so well!"

I rolled my eyes, "Prat."

"You love me anyways," George said.

Smirking, I said, "Whatever puts you to sleep at night, Weasley."

We walked up the stairs arguing playfully over who was affectionate over who. Upon reaching the Fat Lady, I said the new password, _Fairy Lights_, and we walked inside the common room, and straight into our friends: Fred, Lee, Lexi, and Emma.

They were hunched over their work, quills seemed to be scratching nonstop. That was until they seemed to notice us. We were both still smiling, and slightly flushed from all of the laughing that we'd done before we got to the fat lady's portrait. "So," Lexi said, "you two all buddy-buddy again?" She tried to be subtle, but I saw that pointed look that she shot George, who'd seemed to take a great interest in the floor, but I saw that his cheeks were definitely tinted pink.

"Alright," I snapped, "I don't know what happened last night, and none of you seem too keen on letting me in on the secret, so can we all just drop it! I need to get an essay done, and so does George!"

Everyone looked at me in shock. I was normally a very nice and easy person to get along with, but you could only take so much! I glared at them, before I stalked up to my dorm and grabbing my bag. When I got back down I settled on the couch beside George and Emma and started homework.

"Nikki!" George whined, "I'm no good at charms! Can you help me!"

"But you see Georgie," I said in a venom filled sweet voice, "you've already done wonders with that specific charm!"

"Oh," he said quietly as he realized that asking me was the dumbest decision that he'd made in a while. "Sorry, Nick-Nick."

Instead of giving credit to that dumb nickname I went back to my essay like I hadn't heard a word that he'd said.

**Thank you all for reviewing! And I own NOTHING!**


	8. Smarmy Gits

**GEORGE:**

When I woke up the next morning, all I wanted to do was turn back over and pass out again. Snape kept us in later than I would have preferred. I'd been cracking jokes all night, trying to keep the both of us in high spirits. But apparently it was 'forbidden' for us to laugh in detention, so we were taxed an extra two hours of our time.

Then after all of those hours of cursing our luck, Snape, and the pain of manual labor, we finally got into the common room. But of course going to bed seemed like a great idea, but there was one problem, we had to stay up and finish our transfiguration essay on the 'ethics of human transformations.' So all in all, I didn't get to bed until the early hours of the morning, and I was very sleep deprived. I wasn't getting up if I had _anything_ at all to do with it. And of course, I had _nothing_ whatsoever to do with it. Someone snatched my wonderful blankets from me, and unceremoniously shoved me off the bed, causing me to land with a painful and loud thump on the ground.

Groaning slightly, I rose to my feet and came face to face with a smirking Fred and Lee. "Chop, chop, Lover Boy," my 'loving' twin said, "I want to get some breakfast!"

I scowled at the use of my annoying nickname, which my brother and Lee ignored. I grabbed a set of robes, and threw them on. We ran, well _they_ ran, _I_ followed groggily, down all the stairs, muttering the whole way about prats. When we got into the great hall I went and sat at my usual spot, and put my head down on the table, hoping to get about five minutes more sleep. But that was when the girls decided to show up. I felt someone sit down beside me, and I was too tired to even look up and see which one of them it was. But I found as soon as she spoke, "Ugh, George, I swear, if I look up the word '_prat'_ your picture would be the bloody definition!"

I peeled my face off the table, to take a look at Nikki. She looked as tired as I did. "And exactly _what_ did I do this time?" I asked irritably.

"If you wouldn't have told any jokes, I wouldn't have laughed, and we could have been in _bed_ earlier than what we were."

I didn't have an answer to that one, partially because it _was _ my fault that we were up so late, and the other part was because I didn't have the energy to think of a good comeback. So I settled for grabbing a pot of black coffee, and filling it up. Not even bothering to sweeten it up, or make it any creamier, I downed it. Feeling a bit better, I said, "Don't blame me, Snape's the git."

"Whatever," Nikki said, "it's too early for this."

"Never have there been truer words," I yawned.

The teachers were handing out schedules for that day, and when I got mine, I said some choice words under my breath. "I can't bloody well believe it! We've got double potions and double divination in _one_ day!"

The others looked at it the same way that I did. "Oh my god!" Lexi said, "We have two classes with that nutter in a perfume filled classroom?"

"Don't forget the slimy git," Fred muttered.

"On the bright side," Nikki murmured, "we have Lupin first."

"Only bright side of the entire day," Emma commented, "no… wait! We have Herbology last!"

"That's only two good periods!" I exclaimed.

"Would a kiss make it better?" Fred said in his best imitation of my mother's voice.

"Sod off you prick," I snapped.

"That isn't too nice," Fred reprimanded sarcastically.

"Really?" I asked, ignoring the sarcasm to the statement, "Good."

Fred was about to open his mouth up again, when Lee decided to intervene, "Guys, we only have ten minutes to get to the third floor. And unless George and Nikki would like extra detention, along with the rest of us achieving a weekend's worth, I would suggest that we get going."

Defense against the dark arts was actually okay, we were with the Hufflepuffs. Well that was until we started doing the hands on part of the lesson. I was sitting in my seat, listening to what we were supposed to do for that day. "Alright," Lupin said, "now I want to see how well you can hold up in a duel."

All of us got onto our feet and walked off to find partners. I, of course, chose Fred.

We both stood there for a moment, just smirking at each other. The only problem with dueling your twin, who you spend ninety percent of your time with, is that they know you like the back of their hand. So when I see Fred raise his wand, it's as if I knew what he was going to say before he even uttered a single syllable.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Protego!" _I shouted, blocking the spell, then shouted, _"Immobulus!"_

But, of course, Fred just knocked that one out of the way as well, and sent me a spell that I wasn't ready for, _"Petrificus Totalus!" _I didn't deflect, it and the spell hit me full on, and I fell to the ground stiff as a board. Fred walks over and said, "I do believe that that Hufflepuff bloke is trying to hit on Nikki. Mercy me, this should be fun."

Fred seemed to realize that I was still frozen on the floor, with a murderous look on my face, because he flicked his wand, and preformed the counter-spell. I jumped to my feet, and realized that Fred was right. She'd been fighting with Lexi, and from the looks of it, she'd stumbled back and landed in his arms. I recognized him from around. It was Jacob Miller, chaser on their Quidditch team. And at the moment, I honestly didn't like him. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was a little shorter than me, and had a semi muscular build on him.

And I wasn't _jealous_ in the least. I just felt protective of Nikki at that moment, and Miller was obviously a smarmy little git, and not good enough for her. So like the good friend that I am, I walked over to see if she was okay. "Alright, Jacob," she was saying, in a slightly awkward voice, "You can let go of me."

"Okay," he said, "as soon as you allow me to take you to Hogsmead on our next trip."

"Um," she cast a glance around the room, until her gaze stopped on me, and her expression was like '_911!'_

I promptly walked over and looked at him with a false mask of cheerfulness, that more than likely didn't meet my eyes. "Hey, Nikki, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks, or Honeydukes when we're over in Hogsmead."

Nikki smiled in relief at me, and said, "Honeydukes sounds great, George!"

"Um…" I said looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "you two having fun?"

Nikki blushed and Miller unceremoniously dropped his arms, with a not so subtle glare at me. "You two were _just_ fighting! What are you doing going on a date to Hogsmead together?"

"It's not a date!" we both snapped at the same time, and by this time, all of the surrounding duels had come to a stop and they were watching us, I really didn't care, but I knew that Nikki hated it.

"Now," I snapped, "if you don't mind, I do believe that Nikki has to give Lexi a bit of pay back, and I have to stun my prat of a twin."

"Well I don't believe you!" the boy said, snappishly.

I looked at him incredulously, I never thought that people actually said that kind of thing. "And why don't you?" I questioned.

"You're forcing her to go with you, that's why she didn't say yes to me!"

"Let's get something straight right here, right now," I snapped stalking closer to him, leaving Nikki behind. "_I_ would _never_ force Nikki to do _anything_ that she didn't want to! And did you ever think that maybe, just maybe she didn't want to go out with you and all of your greatness!"

"What," he snorted, "and go out with a ginger instead?"

"That's it," I snapped, I raised my wand to hex him, but that was when Nikki came up and put a placating hand on my arm.

"And what," she snapped at Miller, "is wrong with red hair? And as a matter of fact, I would go out with him a thousand times before I would go out with a narcissistic arse like you!"

That was when Lupin came up. "Alright," he said, "lets calm down, and get back to work."

I when I started noticing my surroundings again, I realized that Fred was on my other side, he was glaring at Miller, Lexi was standing beside him with his wand in her hand. Lee and Emma were on our other side, glaring at the Hufflepuff. Nikki removed her arm, and said, "Come on, you lot, we've gotta get back to work!"

There was one word for potions, and that was: Terrible. Snape seemed to think that since we were in his detention, that it was okay to make our lives a living hell in the classroom as well. He assigned partners, (which he _never_ does) and made sure that Nikki and I were put together. And I soon figured out the reason. We were supposed conjure a pot of veritaserum.

I volunteered to go and grab the supplies, but when I got back, I saw that the Slytherins that we had the privilege to share the class with were talking to Nikki. She was smiling nicely, and answered something with an earnest expression. The one of the girls in the group, that looked like, "Thank you," and they left.

I made my way back over to her, and looked at her with a curious expression. She just rolled her eyes, and said, "Just because they are in Slytherin, doesn't mean that they're larger prats than you and your brother."

"Whatever you say, Nick-Nick, you know you love me!"

"Alright," Nikki said, "whatever puts you to sleep at night, Georgie. Now let's get to work."

To be truthful, I'd never worked so hard on a potion. Most of the time, Fred and I would have purposely messed up on the potion just to irritate Snape. But all of the times that Snape had come up and looked at our potion, and sniffed in distain, as if we were doing something wrong made me all that more determined to do well. We were in the last stage of the potion, it was going from grey, and starting to turn clear. So far, we had the best looking cauldron. Flint and his mate, Edwards had their cauldron explode, Angelina and Lexi were having problems with the color, which was a violent shade of green, and Fred and Lee, were sitting in the back, snickering slightly as they contemplated _how_ they managed to make hardened concrete instead of a clear watery liquid.

Snape called time just as ours turned almost clear, it was only slightly milky. I felt pretty proud of myself. Snape went to the Slytherins first. He praised them, told them that they did a good job, meanwhile, the best one was still as transparent as the stone tables that we were working on. As soon as Snape started to work on the Gryffindors he scrunched his nose up in distain. When he got to Lexi and Angelina, he said, "Mrs. Johnson, Mrs. Taylor, I do believe that the instructions call for _two_ beetle eyes, _not_ three! Ten points from Gryffindor for not following directions."

I was about to open my mouth and give the greasy haired git a piece of my mind, but Nikki gave me a withering look, that was obviously my _shut up_ look. Snape went back to look at Fred and Lee's and after he was finished with them, thirty more points were deducted, _and_ they had a detention. Of course Fred and Lee were almost on the floor in laughter by the time he left. Nikki and I were the last ones left. When he got there, he looked at the both of us in distain, and when he looked at the potion, his frown deepened. I found a smiled forming on my face, _what_ could he find wrong with this? Snape was quite for a few minutes, just looking, before he turned around and stiffly walked away.

"We did it," Nikki whispered beside me, but that was when Snape called the both of us to the front.

"Yes professor?" I questioned.

Snape gave us a cruel smile before saying, "I do believe that you two had the only successful potion today, congratulations."

Something was definitely up. Snape would _not_ give us compliments like that… ever.

"Thank you, sir," Nikki said, in a tone of confusion and suspicion.

"And since you two were the _only_ two to get the potion correct, I want to demonstrate to the class what the effects are, so if one of you would be so kind as to ingest a small amount."

And_ that_ was where my suspicions of Snape were confirmed. Nikki and I both looked at each other. Pure fear was rushing through her eyes. "Alright," I said, "I'll do it."

Hesitantly I grabbed the vial that Snape was holding out, and I downed it. "Okay," I heard Snape say, "Mrs. Jones, you may ask Weasley one question. If he answers truthfully then you have properly concocted the potion."

I saw that she was clearly thinking. I figured the question that she would _want_ to ask, because none of us had informed her of the events that happened during the night of our first detention, so the question that she asked, wasn't one that surprised me, but I was grateful for it, because I had the blessing of finding loopholes in questions.

"What caused me to forget what happened Saturday night?"

"Love potion," was all I had to say.

She looked up at me, her eyes were full of confusion still, and slight disappointment. The whole classroom was silent for a moment. Snape broke the silence, "Class dismissed."

I walked over to grab my books, prepared to run out of the dungeons and get some lunch in me, but of course it didn't happen that way. The six of us were about to leave the dungeon. Snape had already left and it was just us and another group of Slytherins. Flint was in the lead of the group. "Oi, mudblood!"

Immediately my hand wrapped around my wand.

"You finally manage to scare off the rest of them? I'm surprised that they're even talking to you now!"

"Please, Flint," Nikki snorted, "I'm surprised that you can talk yourself!"

Flint looked at the other members of his crew, "Can you guys believe the way this piece of filth is talking to me?"

"Sod off, Flint," Lexi snapped, "is there a reason that you're still here? Or are you just enjoying being a smarmy git?"

"What are you even doing, hanging around this piece of filth, Taylor," Flint asked, "I mean at least the Weasleys have an excuse; their mad father has-"

That was when Fred and I acted, we both aimed our wands at Flint and yelled, "_Stupefy!"_

But at the same time, someone yelled, "_Protego!" _Both of the spells still hit Flint, but most of the strength of both of them were evaporated. I turned and saw that Nikki was standing beside me, wand in hand, and looking exhausted. I turned back and saw that Flint only looked slightly ruffled, I was about to cast another spell, because there was no way that Nikki would have managed to block another one, but before that could happen, Nikki marched forward.

"You arrogant bastard! Don't you _dare_ talk about me, my friends, or my friends' parents if you would enjoy seeing the light of day ever again!"

"What are you going to do you mud-"

Nikki hauled her fist back, and brought it forward, making contact with his nose. Flint toppled backwards onto his other mates, then he straightened back up, a trickle of blood protruding from his nose. He glared at her. I tightened my grip on my wand about to hex him, when he looked up, and apparently thought better of fighting us at the moment, because he and his crew left without another word.

**Thanks for all of the reviews and I own nothing!**


	9. One Terrible Day

**NIKKI:**

Trelawney's class was terrible, there was no other way to explain it. I was sitting in the back corner and, not for the first time, cursing myself for signing up for the demented class. But that specific period, I just really wasn't in the mood for anything. Instead of making me feel better, giving Flint a bloody nose only made me feel worse. You see, I wasn't really all that much of a violent person, and the last fall out I'd had with a Slytherin was in second year. So of course the news spread like wildfire. Everyone was sneaking glances at me, more than likely wondering how cracked up I was. _I_ couldn't even answer that question.

Of course Lexi, Emma, Fred, George, and Lee hadn't said a word, like the wonderful friends that they were. Though George patted my shoulder in a semi comforting manner. Leaning back in my chair, I looked at what Trelawney had for us to do today. We were looking into crystal balls… again. I looked over to Emma, who was seated across from me, she was looking at Trelawney with rapt attention. She was the only fifth year that I knew that could put up with this teacher in this horrible classroom willingly.

I, of course, zoned out while she was giving the instructions, and I was looking at Emma for an explanation for what we were supposed to be doing. Emma looked at me with her normal indulgent stare, as if she was contemplating laughing at me. "Alright," she said, "all we have to do, is look at the crystal ball, concentrating on the person that you are trying to read, and you should get an image."

"Well you go first, my inner eye needs glasses," I said doing my terrible imitation of Trelawney's shaky voice.

Emma looked into the ball intently, and after a moment, I said, "Well?"

"Well," she said, "I think that I might actually see something!"

"Don't just stand there like a prat," I snapped, "spit it out!"

"I see you, and… I do believe that I see George… yep same scar. Anyway, you and George out by the lake. He's hexing someone… and you're trying to stop him… and holy _shit_!"

"What?" I said nervously.

"I would prefer not to divulge this information," Emma said in a small voice.

I glared at her, not really in the mood for mind games, so I decided to ignore it. "Alright, would you like your fortune told by Jones the Great?"

"I didn't know that we had one of those," she snickered.

"Very funny," I said dryly.

"Go on and look already!" Emma urged.

I looked down at the ball, feeling like an utter fool, and probably didn't look any different. "Well," Emma prompted after about five minutes or so of silence.

"I predict that the muggle traffic will be backed up."

Emma looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

"Simple," I said shrugging, "all of the fog."

Even she, the only person (that was slightly sane) in our fifth year that liked the stupid class, snorted at that comment. Apparently we'd gotten finished with our prophecies at the same time that the rest of the class had. So Trelawney insisted that we switch partners and see if our fortune was the same twice.

I was about to stand up, when I saw a look on Emma's face, she was looking past me, and her expression resembled one of someone trying not to laugh. I was about to ask her what was up, when I got scared to pieces. "Hey, partner," someone from behind me, whispered into my ear. I flinched and about toppled out of my chair.

Immediately I turned around in my chair and came face to face with George, who was smirking. Emma's laugh was coming from across the table. "You should have seen your face!"

"You my friends are both prats!" I snapped at them, before I cracked a smile myself. Emma got up and went to sit in front of Lexi, who George had previously been partnered up with. And George took her seat.

"So, Weasley," I said, "what makes you think that I want to be your partner?"

"Well," he confided quietly, "I imagine that I'm the only one brave enough to sit in this seat."

I felt the heat coming to my face. There goes the halfway decent mood that I'd been in. "Thanks, Weasley, I suppose that you're going to start looking at me like I'm a wack job as well?" I said dryly.

"My dear Nikki," George said, "of course I will, but I've _always _thought that you were a nutter, so no real change."

I put my head on the small table, "I just can't believe that I actually did that." My voice was more than likely muffled, but I knew that he heard me.

"Come off it, Nikki," George snorted, "the git had it coming to him. It was past due"

I looked up at him, and smiling weakly, I said, "Thanks."

"So," he said clapping his hands together, in a mock businesslike manner, "would you like your fortune read, love?"

I looked at him distractedly. New nickname… he never really called me '_love'_. Shrugging off the thought, I said, "I imagine that you got foggy weather with Lexi."

He looked at me, smirking, "Same with you, I imagine?"

"Yes," I said, an amused expression implanted on my face. "Am I really that obvious?"

"Not at all, dear Nikki," he said, "I simply know you so well."

Herbology was terribly boring. It was the day when we had to take notes on one of the muggle plants that happens to act very much like the Fanged Geranium, a Venus flytrap. When we _finally_ got out of all of our classes, I was ready to leave. I didn't want to go to the supper, I didn't want to talk to anyone, do any homework, and I wanted to go into my dorm and sleep. But like normal, half way through the feast, we reported to the dungeons and waited for our assignment, this time along with Fred and Lee.

* * *

The two weeks went by fairly quickly after that. I was still looked at funnily at first, but eventually, I people probably agreed that the prat, Flint had it coming, so they laid off me.

October thirty first, Halloween, was the first day that I didn't have detention, and it was a blessing. It was also a part of a Hogsmead weekend. We all agreed to go together, considering that none of us had any dates, it wouldn't have mattered. As we walked over, I was starting to regret not throwing a light jacket over my sweater. George seemed to notice because he said, "What's wrong, love, you cold?"

I shook my head, "Not at all, Weasley."

Rolling his eyes, he slid his jacket off, revealing a sweater that he'd been wearing, a large _G_ on the front of it, and wrapped it around my shoulders. "Can't have you getting sick, now can we?"

"And what about you?" I demanded, about to shrug the jacket back off.

I could see George about to retort, and so did everyone else, so that was when Fred intervened. "Oi, I want to have _fun_ out here! This is the first day that you don't have to endure detention with the slimy git of a potions master! So please enjoy it!"

"Fine," I snapped, "where to first?"

Fred, George, and Lee all answered at the same time, "Zonko's!"

I looked at Lexi and Emma long enough to roll my eyes, before following the troublemaking boys through the crowded streets. The joke shop was huge. Filled with Filibuster fireworks, fanged Frisbees, stink pellets, gag wands, dung bombs, and so many more pranking goodies.

We stayed at the front, and watched in amusement as the boys raced around like five year olds. "Um," Lexi said, "am I the only one that feels like a babysitter?"

"Not in the least," Emma laughed.

"I know," I mused, "I've never seen them so excited. Yet they've came in here every time that they've visited since third year, yet they still manage to make it look like they weren't regulars in the shop."

"I'm hurt by that insinuation, Nikki," Lee said from the front of the closest isle from me. "We take our job as the most notorious pranksters in the school very seriously."

"Yeah," Fred said from the neighboring isle, "it's a tough job, and one hell of a reputation to keep up with."

"Why, I thought that the three of you enjoyed a good prank!"

"We do," I said, "but I personally prefer for me to not get detention for something that I didn't do."

"Oh come on!" Fred said smirking, as he walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I mean I _know_ that he isn't as good looking as I am, but he is a pretty close second, you _know_ you enjoyed being alone in detention with him!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making me blush.

"Shove off, Weasley," Emma snapped, laughing, "And where do you get off that you look good?"

"Every single girl that I've dated has informed me of this fact! I bet if I took you out on a date you would say the same!"

Emma looked down at the ground, clearly embarrassed. "Don't be such a prat," she mumbled.

That was when the silence took over, and it was heavy and extremely uncomfortable. It'd never been a secret to _anyone_ other than himself of course, that Emma had a crush on Fred.

"Come on!" Lexi said hurriedly. "If you guys are quite finished with your bantering about in this poor store, we could possibly go to _another_ store, you know, maybe the Three Broomsticks so we can watch the third years gawk over Rosmerta, or that jewelry shop on the corner, I saw the _loveliest _necklace!"

"Well, the jewelry store is always murder for these stupid blokes, but since they dragged us in here…" I said. "Jewelry store it is!"

"Oi," Lee said, gesturing to the items in his arms, "Would you mind letting us pay for our things?"

"By all means," Lexi said, "Because I swear I'm not gonna visit you in Azkaban if you get arrested."

Lee put a hand over his heart, "I'm wounded, Lex-Lex! I thought that we had something special!"

Lexi snorted, before saying, "Get your arse up there and pay for your stuff, before I kick it!"

"It isn't _stuff!_" Fred said indignantly, "It's… pranking instruments!"

"Just go and _buy_ it already!"

The shop, called, '_Madam Roberts' Jewelers'_, was two stores over, and when we entered, Lexi squealed and ran over to the nearest counter. There was a stunning blue gemmed necklace on display. I glanced at Lexi, and saw that she was completely absorbed in her own little land, probably fanaticizing about wearing it. "I'ma go out on a limb," Fred said, "and say that she wanted that necklace."

Lee looked at her in amusement, "Lexi, exactly _how_ much does that cost?"

"One hundred galleons, ten sickles, and three knuts."

"Lee," I said smirking, and clapping him on the back, "I think our little girl is in love!"

He looked at me, smirking slightly. "Oh, Lexi, _darling_, I thought that I was the best looking thing to happen to you!"

"Hmmm," she said utterly distracted.

"Goodness," I mused, "if someone _actually_ bought her that, they would be her hero."

That was when I looked up and saw that Fred was eyeing a particular piece of jewelry, and I couldn't resist. "Oi, don't even _think_ about it, Freddie!"

"Oh, ha ha," he said dryly.

"Alright!" Emma said from the other side of the store, "I'm ready for a butter beer! Let's go!"

I walked over and grabbed the back of Lexi's arm, dragging her away from the beautiful accessory. And as I was dragging her, she looked over at me as though I'd killed puppy. I just rolled my eyes, it wasn't that serious. And when we were outside in the brisk air again, I realized that our little traveling group was missing one of the misfits. "Say, George," I said, "where's Lee?"

"Huh," he said, truly mystified, "I couldn't tell you."

Just when I was about to go back into the store and demand his presence at the Three Broomsticks, he came out of the shop himself, a smile implanted on his face.

We all looked at him questioningly, but he merely shrugged it off. "Mate," Fred said, "what in the name of Merlin, were you doing in a _jewelry_ shop?"

"No reason," he said quickly. Fred opened his mouth to protest, but Lee cut him off, "Weren't we going to the Three Broomsticks?" the expression on his face told us to drop the questions.

"Yes, we were," I agreed loudly, resolving to find out why he was acting so defensive later like the good friend that I was.

While we were trudging down to the Three Broomsticks, I became very conscious of the temperature, it was freaking freezing. I looked up at George guiltily. "Do you want your jacket back? I don't want you to get sick."

"It's fine, love," he said breezily, "you need it more than I do."

"Yeah, _love,_" Fred said loudly, slinging an arm over my shoulder, "Georgie is being gentlemanly! Don't ruin it!"

I looked up at Fred then over to Emma, "Do you mind?" I asked her.

Emma promptly came up and slapped him over the back of the head (well, as high as she could reach, anyway) "Stop being a prat!"

"He can't help it," Lexi snorted, "it's in his nature."

"Oi!" Fred protested, "I'm right here!"

"Truth hurt?" Lee questioned, as he opened the door for us to walk in.

"It may," Fred shrugged, "if it weren't all lies!"

"Please," I said, bumping into Fred playfully, "you're a bigger prat than George sometimes!"

"Hey!" George protested, "_How_ did I even get brought into this one?"

"Shut up, all of you," Emma said, "I'll go up and get some drinks, and you lot, go and save us some seats!"

"I'll help you, Em," Fred volunteered.

I was about to go and sit down, when George whispered into my ear, "Look at the lovebirds!"

I turned at looked into the direction that he was facing, Emma and Fred were in the small line talking, and smiling, and I saw a prominent blush on Emma's face. "Come on, you inconsiderate excuse for a human being, let's go and sit down."

"I'm deeply wounded by that comment," he said, placing a hand over his heart, "I am a very considerate person!"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Come again," I said as we sat down in a large booth that took up half of the wall, "you couldn't be considerate if your life depended on it!"

"What are you two on about now?" Lexi asked.

"We were simply having a wonderfully nice conversation about how charmingly considerate I can be!" All three of us looked at George questioningly, and he merely smirked, "Shove off."

That was when Fred and Emma walked over with their butter beers and sat down. I took one and said waited for the rest of them, "This," I said, gesturing to the butter beer, "is to the ending of the worst month in the history of my life."

They all raised their cups and took a sip. And I was never happier for a month to pass by in Hogwarts than I was for that one."


	10. Christmas

GEORGE:

December was always a good month for me. On previous years, I would have scouted the castle figuring out who was staying, and plan a good prank. This year was no different. I found myself outside beside the now frozen black lake the day before the winter holidays started.

Lee and Lexi were both leaving over the holidays, Nikki convinced her parents that she was better off staying at the castle for Christmas, stating that she was going to be studying the whole time for her O.W.L.s, and Emma's parents agreed that she would be safer inside the castle and away from Sirius Black, so the four of us were going to be stuck inside of the castle, and from what I was able to gather, there wasn't going to be too many there.

After contemplating pranks for a couple of hours, I figured that the common room would be convenient for getting warmed up. So I trudged away from the now frozen over black lake and toward the warmth of the ancient castle. Halfway there I ran into Hagrid, who was hauling large trees up the steep slope to the castle.

"Alri', George?" He called.

"Alright," I called, "you?"

"Doin great! What're you doin out here all alone?"

"I was just thinking," was my easy reply.

"Well, I wouldn't-"

"George Weasley!" Came a sharp voice from the door of the castle, I looked forward and saw Nikki standing there, arms crossed and tapping her foot, in an obvious sign of anger and annoyance. "What do you think you're doing out here!" Oh right... I forgot to mention that I had a vicious cold and was too stubborn to go to the hospital wing.

"Well," Hagrid said hurriedly, "I've got ter go, see ya later."

And he left me standing outside in the cold with a livid friend... thanks Hagrid.

"Oh... um hi Nick-Nick?" I tried, going for an award winning smile, but that was probably ruined by the massive sneeze that happened a second later.

Immediately the annoyance was wiped off her face, and was replaced by a look of concern. She rushed out, and pushed me (literally) inside. "Come on, if you're not going to the hospital wing you're carrying your arse up to the common room and getting warm!"

"Yes ma'am!" I said, earning a scowl. "Come on, Nikki," I protested, "It isn't that serious!"

"Don't lie to me!" she snapped, "How would your mom feel about this?"

She'd only met my mother once, but my mother had immediately warmed to Nikki, calling her a 'nice girl.' Nikki had gotten the attitude of my mother down pretty fast and knew how she would act in plenty of situations. "Probably the same as you," I muttered.

She was silent for the rest of the walk up, but I could feel the anger rolling off her in waves. When we got up to the seventh floor, she muttered the password and she dragged me through the entrance and over to the chair closest to the fire. I was about to protest to the treatment that I was being given, but the expression on Nikki's face was enough to shut me up.

Just when I thought that I was going to turn to dust under her harsh gaze, the portrait hole opened again and Lexi and Lee stepped through. "Hey," Lee said, "is there a staring contest that wasn't announced or something?"

Nikki looked away from me, and over to Lee, her expression still annoyed, but not overbearing, like it was on me. "No, Lee," she said, then effortlessly changing the subject, she said, "So when are you two heading out?"

"We want to be in Hogsmead for ten o'clock or so, the train leaves at eleven, but Lee wants to look at some random shop, says there's something special that he wants to get before we're off," Lexi reported.

"Well," I said, "I'll walk down with you guys to see you off if you want."

"That would be great!" Lee said.

"I'll go too," Nikki said, "Georgie over here is sick, and if I don't go, his cold will be the death of him."

"Well," Lexi said, "I need to go and finish packing."

"I'll help!" Nikki volunteered. So with that settled they bounded up the staircase and to the girls' dormitory.

"Mate," Lee said taking the seat right beside me after watching the girls enter the dormitory, "that girl is right batty about you."

"What are you on about?" I asked, "And what girl are we talking about exactly?"

Lee looked at me as if I'd just fallen out of space. "Nikki, you great prat, she's loony about you!"

"Trying to be funny doesn't suit you." I said, "You should leave that to Fred and me."  
"Whatever, man," Lee shrugged, "but I want you and Nikki to do me a favor for tomorrow…"

The next day was bustling with activity. Lee and Lexi were handing out their Christmas presents early. "Oi," Lee said, "they have charms on them so you can't open them until the twenty fifth."

"In that case," I said dryly, "if you even think about opening yours until Christmas, I will personally hex you out of this castle."

"I'm hurt, Lee," Fred pouted, "I thought that you trusted us more than that!"

"As entertaining as it is to watch the three of you quarrel about trust," Emma said, "if you wanna be at the station for ten o'clock, you need to leave now."

The outside air was frigid, and my sore throat was paying dearly for it. I caught Nikki stealing worried glances at me, and couldn't help but feel slightly aggravated. I knew that she was just concerned but when I was sick, I wasn't very tolerant of anything whatsoever.

When we arrived at Hogsmead Village, Nikki told Lexi that she wanted to go into Honeydukes ("I won't have another chance until after the holidays!"). Lexi asked if Lee and I wanted to come along with them, we declined, stating that we wanted to look in the Quidditch shop. And that effortlessly started our little plan.

"You sure about this, mate?" I asked after a rather nasty coughing fit. "That's one hundred galleons, half of your savings!"

"I know," he said calmly, "but I can get that back in no time after we start selling the snack boxes."

"Lee," I said, "forget Nikki being mad about me, I think you're bonkers about Lexi!"

"Yeah," Lee sighed, "I think I am."

"Alright then," I said simply, "let's get this over with."

Thirty minutes later, all of us, (including Fred and Emma) were at the platform, Lee gave Lexi her present. "You can't open it until Christmas either."

She gave him a pouting look as she examined the small box, "Why not?"

"Come off it, Lex," Emma said, "you only have one week!"

"I know," she sighed, "I'm just curious."

Looking up at the clock, I saw that they only had five minutes before the train left. "Alright," I said, "we should probably start saying good bye."

Lexi walked up to me after giving Fred a hug and gave me one as well, but she then said, "George Weasley, you need to go to the hospital wing and get the peppering potion!"

I rolled my eyes at her before she left to give Nikki a hug. Lee came up to me and shook my head, "Remember what we talked about yesterday in the common room think on it, alright."

"Alright, mate, you're wrong, but I'll think on it." With all of that said, the two of them boarded the train. We all watched as the train pulled out of the station, going faster and faster until it was out of sight. We stood there for a little while longer, even after the scarlet train was miles from the station, all until I started shaking slightly… damn cold!

And of course, Nikki spotted me. "Alright," she said, "you're going to the hospital wing!"

"Really?" I asked, "And when did we get to that conclusion?"

"When you started shaking," she said, "I'm putting my foot down right now."

I stared at her for a moment, trying to pull out any distractions that I could manage. I couldn't find one, so I just walked out of the station, "I'm not getting the damn pepperup potion!"

I heard hurried footsteps from behind me. I stuffed my freezing hands into my pockets, and marched forward. Just when I was by the joke shop, I felt someone's arm latch around mine, pulling me to a stop. I didn't look at the person.

"Come on, George," Nikki coaxed, leaning her head on my shoulder, "why not?"

"Simple," I said, "I want to enjoy my day, which I am unable to do if my head looks like its on fire!"

"Fine," she said, "I'll make you a proposition."

I didn't answer, but kept staring forward, not looking at the brunette that was clinging onto my arm, or my twin and friend somewhere behind me, either rolling their eyes at my stubbornness or they were laughing.

Taking my silence as an invitation to go on, she said, "If you go up and take the potion now, as soon as you stop blowing steam out of your ears, I'll take all of us down to the Three Broomsticks, for a round of butter beers and I will help in any way possible with your next prank."

That was a devilishly tempting, once in a lifetime offer. But I was strong, I could refuse. Of course I might have been able to refuse if I wouldn't have looked down.

She was looking up at me in almost a pouting manner, her lower lip was slightly jutted out, but what really caught my attention were her big brown eyes that were staring at me pleadingly. Honestly, I opened my mouth to say, 'Not interested,' but instead, I said, "Sounds like a plan." What just happened?

"Hear that, Em," Fred asked excitedly, "we get free drinks!" He, much to Emma's obvious surprise, picked her up and spun her around. She put her arms around his neck, hanging on for dear life.

"Oi," Nikki shouted, "if you two lovebirds are quite finished, we still have to get out of the village and up to the castle!"

Fred and Emma immediately separated, blushes prominently displayed on their cheeks. "Nikki, you great prat," Emma snapped.

Nikki smiled faintly, before going back into serious mode, "George is still sick, we should probably argue where he can get warm."

"Well you three can go ahead," Fred said, "I've got to finish some last minute Christmas shopping."

"Oh," Emma said, "I'll stay with you, Freddie, I've gotta pick up a few things as well."

"Alright," Fred said, before looking at Nikki, "you'll hold Georgie's hand when he takes his potion right?"

Nikki and Emma both snorted while I glared at him. "Prat," I muttered.

"We'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks in three hours, alright?" Nikki asked.

"Sounds great," Fred declared, "see you at two thirty."

With that settled, we parted ways, Fred and Emma headed to the village to shop and I headed to the hospital wing with Nikki to take a potion that made my head look like it caught fire.

And look like fire it did. Madam Pomfery gave me the concoction after scolding me for waiting for so long. Nikki was standing over to the side with a smug expression on her face. I cannot tell you how dearly I wanted to wipe that smile off.

When the healer went back into her office, Nikki walked over and looked at me for a moment that was when I noticed that something was up. "Nikki," I said, concern coloring my voice, "you're looking paler than usual."

"I'm fine, George," she said, shrugging.

I took a closer look at her and saw that she had bags under her eyes, which were drooping. "You sure about that?" I questioned.

"Yeah," she said, "why would you ask?"

"You seem a bit tired… maybe you should go and take a nap."

"Oh, that," she shrugged, "I was just up all night talking to Lexi and Emma."

"What," I demanded, "could have possibly kept you up all night?"

She smirked slightly, sitting on the bed next to me, "That's a secret, Georgie."

"Oh, I get it," I said, smiling as well, "you don't want me to know that you stayed up with them, talking about how wonderfully amazing I am."

"Now what," she said, smiling, "makes you think that I was talking about you? Maybe I was talking about Miller."

At that comment, I scowled, "Why would you be talking about that arrogant prat?"

"Why not?" she asked, on seeing the look on my face, she relented, and said, "Emma heard that he wants to ask me out to Hogsmead and tomorrow will be our last visit until after the Christmas holidays are up, so he'll probably ask me today."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know, hell I'm honestly thinking about saying yes to get him off my back."

I stole a glance at her and saw that she wasn't smiling, smirking, or joking around in any way. This girl was serious.

I shook my head, "There is no way you're doing that," I found myself saying.  
"Really?" she questioned with her eyebrows raised.

"Fine," I relented, raising my arms, "you'd be barmy for doing it, though."

She was quiet for a moment, "I don't see another peaceful way around it, though. It's one date. How much can one date hurt?"

"A lot," I muttered, feeling a burning feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't quite identify. Louder, I said, "Who said that this problem needed to be resolved peacefully?"

"What are you going to do?" Nikki asked, "Hex him?"

"That's what I had in mind," I informed her.

"No George," she sighed, "I appreciate the gesture, but I can't have you fighting my battles for me."

I stared at her for a moment. "We're friends; I'm supposed to want to help you."

"I understand that," she said, leaning over and pressing her lips to my cheek for a moment, "but sometimes you just can't."

"Nikki," I sighed, "all you have to do is tell me that you don't want this prick to mess with you anymore and I can guarantee you he won't."

"Forget about it, George," she said, rolling her eyes, "no need to get a hot head."

I smirked at her corny attempt at a joke. "And that," I said, throwing my arm around her shoulders, "is why I am the comedian out of this relationship!"

She leaned against me, probably thinking that she'd driven Miller from my head, but he was still there, and I was going to find a way to stop that arrogant prat from bugging her anymore.

**Hey, I'd just like to thank all of my reviewers! You're all just so awesome! Sadly I have a slight problem: my laptop charger isn't working, so I am writing my stories on my phone... not fun. A big thank you to SkylarRocaineDaughterofHerme s who is uploading the stories for me. ****Idk how regularly I'll update but I promise I'll try. Once again this was written on my phone so forgive any errors that I overlooked. ****I don't own a thing and I would love a review... just saying..**


	11. Fake Date

NIKKI:  
It didn't take too long for George to stop steaming from his ears. He'd been unnaturally quiet for the remainder of the time, so quiet in fact that I'd managed to fall to sleep.

I woke an hour or so later, lying down on the hospital bed, covered in sheets. "Well, well, well, sleeping beauty finally awakens!"

"Shut it, Weasley," I snapped playfully. I looked at him and saw that he was in a chair, smiling at me intently, concern was in his eyes despite the smile.

"How are you?"

"You're the one with a cold shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"Probably," he agreed, "but since when do we do what we're supposed to?"

I smirked, "Speak for yourself. I tend to do what I'm supposed to."

He smiled at the remark, but there was something wrong with him. I look at him questioningly. "What's wrong Georgie?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned a false innocent look on his face.

"I mean what's wrong," I stated.

"I... um..." he hesitated.

"Just tell me, Weasley." I sighed.

He took a deep breath before saying, "Your... friend, Miller came around again, he heard that you were in the hospital wing and he wanted to talk to you. I told him to bugger off, that you were sleeping. He didn't look too happy. I've bought you a bit of time, but he'll be back."

"You really don't like him," I observed.

He shrugged, "He's a git."

I was silent for a moment, "He must really like me to be so persistent... maybe I should give him a chance." I looked at George. "What do you think?"

He looked at me with a neutral expression. "Do what you want, Nikki, its your holiday, spend it with who you want." His voice was even, and emotionless, the, only thing that gave off his opinion was the stiffness in his jaw.

I felt disappointed for some reason. I think I wanted him to tell me that the boy was no good. Swallowing back the hurt, I stood up from the bed and said, "I'll go and tell him that I accept."

George nodded curtly, and I walked off. It didn't take me too long to find Miller. He was walking along the hallways, talking to a couple of his friends. As soon as he saw me he smiled cockily.

"Hey, Jones!" he walked up to me, grabbing my hand he pressed his lips to the back of it, "I need to ask you an important question."

Smiling, I said, "What could it be?"

"I know I was being a prat before, and I really want to make it up to you, let me take you to the Three Broomsticks and make it up to you."

I opened my mouth. My mind thought back to George and I almost declined, but then I thought of his obvious indifference. "Sure," I agreed, "I'd love to."

He smiled, he didn't seem happy; he seemed satisfied, almost as if he'd checked something off his to-do list. "Alright, I'll pick you up around ten tomorrow?"

Smiling, I said, "I'll be right outside of Gryffindor tower."

With that settled, I turned around and walked off. I didn't know where George was, but I figured that he would know to come down.

He never did show up. I was worried and so were the others. They asked me if we'd gotten into an argument. I shook my head, declaring that nothing of the sort had happened. We shrugged it off, and drank our drinks.

We all made our way to the common room hoping to find George. We did find him; he was sitting on a chair in the common room, a sour expression on his face.

Fred walked over to him, "Any reason that you didn't show up?"

George merely shrugged, as if the fact that he stood the three of us up was no big deal. He glanced at Emma and I, his eyes blank. "I'm going to bed," he finally said.

Getting up from his bed, he walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. I looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the common room. It said seven thirty.

Fred sighed, "I guess I should go and talk to him, see why he's being a prat." With that he stalked up the stairs as well.

Emma and I looked at each other and for a moment everything was silent. "Spill," she ordered.

I sighed and sat down on one of the chairs, my head in my hands, for some reason I felt exhausted, and close to tears. "I don't know what happened," my voice sounded shaky even to me.

Emma came and sat down on the arm of the chair and patted me on the back in a comforting manner. I felt like I didn't deserve it. I knew that I was the reason for George's behavior, but I didn't know what I did.

"Maybe we can figure it out," she said soothingly, "just tell me what happened."

And I did, I told her everything that happened when we were up in the hospital wing. When I finished, she looked at me with a 'you're-so-thick-that-it's-unbelievable' look.

"Nikki!" She yelled shaking me in frustration, "This is bad even for you! The bloke's jealous!"

I blinked uncomprehendingly. She rolled her eyes. "As much as it pains me to tell you this, I must. I refuse to spell this one out, if you can't see it, I love you mate, but you don't deserve to know."

I nodded, and said, "I'ma go to bed too... I need to think a few things over." Not even bothering to wait for her reply, I tore upstairs.

But I didn't sleep one wink. Emma, the only other girl in my dorm to stay came in hours later, I pretended to be asleep, she probably saw through it, but she didn't say anything.

* * *

GEORGE:

When I stalked up the stairs I felt a dull anger in my stomach. 'Stupid Miller,' I thought to myself. What did she see in that prat why would she agree; we both knew that she didn't like him. I didn't know what was bugging me. I didn't care... right?

A few minutes after I came in, Fred walked through the door as well. I looked up at him. He was glaring at me expectantly. "What the bloody hell was that?" he exploded.

I stared at him blankly, not really wanting to have this conversation. "Fred," I sighed, "please not right now."

He regarded me for a moment. "Tomorrow morning then, I thought that you should know that Nikki is confused to pieces for absolutely no reason."

At the sound of her name, my blood started boiling again. Fred seemed to realize the expression on my face because he went silent. "I've gotta go," he said, "Emma and I are wrapping presents together. Try to sort this out, alright mate."

With that request, he left the room. I collapsed to my bed, closing my eyes and trying to get some sleep. Of course that didn't happen.

* * *

Not sleeping isn't fun. I was looking at the ceiling contemplating what went wrong and just feeling sorry for myself. The problem was that I didn't know what was wrong I couldn't figure out why my insides were burning with anger.

After being angry for the next several hours, I felt all of my resentment and anger seep out. I was exhausted, so I made a promise to myself: I was going to remain indifferent around Nikki and Miller

When I got up the next morning, I felt calmer I wasn't angry anymore. I was let down, disappointed, and slightly depressed, but I knew that I could handle it.

I sat up and yawned, slightly grateful that Fred and I were the only fifth year boys that stayed over the holidays. I looked over and saw that my twin was nowhere to be found. Inwardly shrugging, I made my way down to the common room. The scene that I walked in on made me smirk. Fred and Emma were both curled up on the love seat sound asleep, her head on his chest and his arms around her securely.

Not wanting to wake them, I silently stepped out of the portrait hole and ran straight into Nikki. Looking at her made my depression shoot down to an all time low. Was she always this pretty? I forced a feeble smile onto my face, muttered an apology, and left her standing there, obviously waiting for Miller.

Speaking of the git: "Weasley," as he came strutting up, I mentally remembered to make him the target to the next prank.

"What?" I snapped eying him coldly.

He simply smirked, said, "You've lost," and walked off.

I stood there dumbfounded. What did he just say? "Smarmy git," I muttered under my breath. I didn't move for a few seconds, debating about going after him and breaking his nose. Looking back on it, I really should have. Instead I decided to let things play out on their own.

I made my way down to the great hall, deciding that I could use some breakfast. When I got there, I saw that it was deserted save for two kids, one sitting at the Huffelpuff table and another at the Ravenclaw table. In the blissful silence, I was able to think about my outlook on everything that went wrong the day before.

The conclusion I came to: I shouldn't have told Nikki about Miller. Then again why did it even matter? I kept telling myself that Nikki was my mate and it was my job to look after her.

But another feeling was worming into my stomach. I thought that I recognized it, but I refused to acknowledge that specific feeling which was now burning at full force.  
No,' I thought firmly, 'we're friends, that's it!

Sighing in frustration, I slammed my head against the table, wishing that I could go back to being eleven again, everything was so much simpler. I would get angry with a friend, prank them, and the next day everything would be okay again. Sadly things were too complicated to work that way.

"That's it," a voice behind me said forcefully. "I refuse to wait around all day with your twin brooding around woke Nikki is on a dare with that prat."

"Agreed," another voice said. Then simultaneously two sets of hands grabbed me by my upper arms and dragged me to my feet.

"What?" I snapped at Fred and Emma after they led me out if the great hall.

"We're going to Hogsmead," Emma stated simply.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because," she answered, "I need company while I shop. You two may not he Lexi and Nikki, but you'll have to do."

"I'm touched," Fred said dryly.

"You should be," Emma said, ignoring my twin's obvious sarcasm.

"Emma I said suspiciously, "you aren't acting normal, "you mind giving me a real explanation?"

"George," she snapped at me, "we are going to give you a mope free day, now get over it!"

Emma, in the five years that I'd known her, hadn't ever snapped at anyone before. It was needless to say that her sudden spout of irritation scared me into going to the village with the two of them.  
You ever agree to do something with your friends and it turned out to be a very stupid idea to have listened and also it was a brilliant idea and you can't thank them enough? I know I have, what happened at Hogsmead was a good example of one of those times.

You see everything started out normal enough; we walked out of the castle after I grabbed my jacket and we made our way across the grounds and to the village. The snow was falling down steadily and soon you really couldn't tell that I was a ginger. There was no awkward feeling in the air about what I did the night before, so hopefully everything was forgiven, the only problem was that I felt like a third wheel. It was hard not to when Fred and Emma so obviously like each other that it's painful to watch, they're talking animatedly about some random topic, and you're just standing there not saying a thing. Eventually I got sick of it. We were in a clothing shop, and Emma was shopping for some robes. I muttered something about them needing to get a room, and walked out of the door, giving them some space.

The cold wasn't a favorable spot for me, but it was better than being around that. I kept thinking that as I walked out into the snow once more. Cursing at myself for letting them talk me into going, I walked down the streets. A few minutes later, I passed the Three Broomsticks, and was extremely tempted to go in and have a drink, but I knew who I would find if I did. Deciding against going there, I went on my way, still moping a bit, despite what Emma said. I found myself at the Shrieking Shack, just looking at the building and thinking. I didn't know what to do with myself, normally I at least had a plan, and nothing really bothered me, but at the moment everything seemed to bother me. Normally I would have stayed with Fred and Emma, teasing them to no end, but I felt the foreign feeling of not wanting to prank and tease.

I straightened up at the thought of how pathetic I was acting. I was going to pull off a prank. I already decided that Miller was my next victim, now all I needed to do was think of what I wanted to happen to him. Normally I would have asked my brother for some suggestions or even asked if he wanted to help, but pranking Miller was personal. Smiling in sheer anticipation, I walked off, plotting in my head what I was going to do. This was the part where everything started going sour. I walked away from the Shrieking Shack, going back to the common room to do all of my planning, I honestly didn't care about the detention that I was going to get (never really did to tell you the truth) this one was going to be big and Miller was going to be sorry.

As I was walking back, I passed the Three Broomsticks yet again and just like in one of those really bad novels where timing is perfect every time, Miller and Nikki walked out. Except that Nikki was storming out angrily and Miller was following, I saw him roll his eyes, and felt my own mirror his. Nikki didn't seem to see me and neither did Miller. "Nick!" he called.  
She whirled around on him and said, "Don't you dare call me that!"  
He held up his hands and said, "What did I do that was so wrong!"

"I heard you talking to your friend in there! What's his name…? Johnson? So apparently this was just a ploy to piss George off! You were angry because he knocked you off your broom in the Quidditch match, so you decided that you were going to use me to get to him!"

That was when I decided to make myself known. "Hello, Jones, Miller," my voice was deathly calm, but any idiot could tell that I was seething.

As soon as Nikki saw me, she looked down, cheeks tinted red. I chose to ignore that at the moment and looked back at Miller. "Might I ask if what she said was true?"

"Y-you heard that?" Nikki stammered, looking up.

I gave her a 'we'll talk later' look, and looked back at Miller once again. "No, Weasley," he shrugged, "it isn't; now if you don't mind, we've got a date to finish."

I clenched my fists, and looked down at Nikki, and she was looking at Miller with an incredulous look. "Do you really think that I'm going anywhere with you?"

"It's all a big misunderstanding," he said in what he probably thought was a soothing voice, "we can go somewhere else, and talk it all over, alone," he stressed the last word while shooting a hateful look in my direction.

"Forget it!" Nikki snapped, "We're done here!" and with that said, she turned around and stormed off, most likely to Hogwarts. I only stood there for a moment looking at her go, before I brought my attention back to Miller.

"You really screwed up," I noticed. "This is what you get for being a prat."

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you, Weasley?" he asked scathingly.  
"No, not really," I shrugged, "I'm not that much of a prat." I looked at him really hard for a moment before saying, "You really are an idiot, and you have no idea what you just gave up. And for nothing, because regardless of what you think, Fred was the one that knocked you off your broom, I was busy protecting Katie Bell from a bludger at the time. Now if you don't mind, leave Nikki alone."

I turned around and walked off, but I was only a few feet away when Miller yelled out, "Just because she hates me, doesn't mean that she's very fond of you at the moment, you should have heard some of the things she said about the way you were acting the night before, she's still angry at you."

'Yep,' I thought, 'he's definitely the target of my next prank.'

**Hello my awesome reviewers! I have a favor/challenge/task for you (choose the one that you think better to accept)! Tell me an awesome prank that George could play on Miller *cough*prat*cough*. The best one will have a chapter dedicated to them, and they will be my favorite reviewer for life. So tell me some! :) I need to know soon because I want to write the next couple of chapters!**


	12. What Happened?

NIKKI:

I was hurt, confused, and genuinely pissed off. I didn't particularly like Miller, but he was rather charming. Well that was until he walked over to his mate, who just happened to be in the shop at the same time, and told him in words he had to have known that I was going to be able to hear how jealous George was going to be.

Muttering under my breath, I made it back to the castle. And all of the sad truths came crashing down on me and it was just too much to bear. Deciding that I dearly needed some alone time, I decided to go up to the common room.

I was such an idiot; I'd ruined everything that mattered to me and for absolutely nothing. George probably hated me, and I didn't blame him, I was pathetic. He was probably laughing it up with the others.

I sat down on an empty chair closest to the fire, trying to get warm. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them, probably in some subconscious hope that it would ward off all my immediate problems.

It wasn't too long after when a girl came down from the dormitory and into the silent common room. She had bushy brown hair and twice her weight in books. I recognized her as Hermione Granger, a third year and a muggle born like myself. She sat on the chair next to mine and started to do her homework. Inwardly sighing, I stood up, preparing to leave, so Hermione could have her space to work.

I started walking toward the portrait hole when she spoke, "He likes you, you know."

I spun around. "Who," I said, slightly afraid of the answer.

"George, of course," the way she answered made it sound as though I asked a silly question. "The way he looks at you is a dead giveaway."

Smiling, and feeling slightly self-conscious, I said, "I don't think so..."

"Well I know so," she said in an as a matter of fact tone.

"Ron likes" you too," I blurted out.

Hermione went pink in the cheeks, "Really?"

"Of course he does," I said, relieved to get the subject away from me.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something else but the portrait hole opened and I heard someone call my name.

"NIKKI!" I spun around and saw that Fred and Emma were both jumping through the hole, George hot on their heels.

Smiling feebly, I looked at them. I was okay when I looked at Fred and Emma, who both had looks of worry on their face, George was a different story. He looked furious. I don't know why, but as soon as I saw the look on his face I broke down.

Tears were streaming down my face, and I felt foolish. Emma ran past Fred and pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry, Nikki, everything's going to be okay."

Before I knew it, two other sets of arms were around me. Both of the twins promising to get him back for me. Inhaling deeply I managed to stop crying like an idiot.

"You must think I'm stupid for crying," I mumbled from whoever's shoulder my head was buried in.

"No," Emma said from behind me, "not at all."

"The prat that made you cry is stupid," said the twin that was holding me at the moment.

I lifted my head up and saw that George was the one that I was hugging. Words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Y-you're not mad at me?"

He frowned at me, obviously confused. "No, not at all, why would I be mad?"

I noticed that Emma and Fred were carefully backing away, and I couldn't figure out why. I turned around and looked at them. They no longer looked concerned, but almost as though they were about to laugh. "Something funny?" I questioned.

They were biting their lips in an obvious attempt to hold in their giggles. "Oh dear," I heard George mutter from behind me.

I turned around yet again and saw that George wasn't looking at me or at them; he was looking up straight at the roof. I followed his gaze and saw with a sinking feeling that there was a small plant hanging right above our heads. A Mistletoe.

I tried to back up, but I hit an invisible barrier similar to a brick wall. Of course, I thought bitterly, they would be enchanted. George noticed my distress and seemed to have a bit of his own. Fred on the other hand didn't seem to notice a thing. "Come on, you two, you can't get out of this! Go ahead Nikki plant a big one right on his lips!"

That was when I heard something that can only be described as a hand making contact with the back of someone's head. Turning around I saw that I was right; Emma was smiling in triumph as Fred was rubbing the back of his own head, wincing slightly, "Bloody hell, Em, what was that for?"

"Being a prat," she said as if it should have been obvious. "Shut up!"

"Come on," Fred snorted, "you know that Nikki never does anything spontaneous! And it's a freaking mistletoe, the kiss means nothing and they're still afraid."

I felt aggravation cloud my mind, and it was just one emotion out of one hundred that was rushing around as if it owned the place. But at the moment it was the most prominent one. It also shoved away all of my rational thoughts. "You want spontaneous, Weasley," I snarled.

"Wouldn't mind it," he shot back.

Not even bothering to answer back, I grabbed the front of George's sweater and pulled him down to my height, and not pausing to consider all the kinds of mistakes that I was making, I smashed my lips to his. All rational thoughts went from being pushed away to being thrown out the window. And the only irrational thought that seemed to be floating thorough my mind was that I quite liked the feeling of his lips against mine. There was no telling how long we stood there or how long we would have if my rational thoughts wouldn't have came barreling back into my mind and I realized the horror of what was going on: I was snogging one of my best mates.

Immediately, I took my hands that were still holding onto his collar tightly, put them on his shoulders, and gently pushed him back. I faintly heard Fred wolf-whistle and Emma laughing, but I was still in shock of what happened. "Wow, Nikki," George said breathlessly, "what was that?"

"I um…" I managed to say, "I… walk."

"I'll go with you," George said stepping forward.

I shook my head and managed my first coherent sentence, "No… I think I need to be alone at the moment." Without even waiting for an answer, I rushed out of the portrait hole and far away from Gryffindor tower.

GEORGE:

"Guys," I said running my hand through my hair, "what just happened."

"Well, mate," Fred said, walking up and clapping me on the back, "I think Nikki just kissed you."

"I know," I sighed, "what do you think's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Emma murmured, "but I'm going to go and talk to her."

"What?" I asked. "Didn't she just say that she wanted to be alone?"

"That she did," Emma agreed, "but you're not a girl so you don't get the underlying message, so I'm going to go and check up on her and you two be good boys and whip up a prank that Miller won't forget."

"Oohh," Fred said, raising his eyebrows, "didn't know that Emma had a dark side!"

"What can I say," she shrugged, "guess you're rubbing off on me."

"Oi," I said indignantly, "what am I? Chopped liver?"

Emma smiled at me, "Don't worry, Georgie, you too."

She left out of the common room and we sat there for all of five seconds before jumping up and running up to the dormitory and grabbing our pranking plans kit.

"Mate," Fred declared, "that little prat deserves the worst. You prepared to get detention from now 'til May?"

"I was born ready," I said.

EMMA:

Walking through the empty halls, I contemplated the spots that Nikki might be. I knew that she wasn't going to be outside, even if that tree was her favorite spot. She wasn't insane. I also figured that she wouldn't be in the kitchens, fearing getting busted by the twins in one of their food escapades. That left one last spot to check: the owlery.

Sighing, I took off in a brisk walk across the castle, hoping to find her not writing a letter to Lexi, because that is so what she would do in a situation like this one. When I managed to get to the owlery (running the whole way) I was out of breath. I saw that Nikki was looking at a piece of parchment. I literally barged over, grabbed the paper in her hands, balled it up, threw it on the ground and cast a fire charm on it.

"What the hell, Emma?" Nikki snapped.

"Snap out of it," I snapped at her. "You're acting like a prat."

She frowned at me for a moment, before relenting, "Yeah, you're right, please tell me George isn't hurt or worried that I'm mad."

"No," I assured her, "he's fine; they're busy coming up with a prank to get back at the prat."

Nikki was quiet for a moment, as if gathering up her courage to do something, "Fine, I need to get back, I promised George that I'd help him on his next prank."

NIKKI:

I moved forward ready to go when Emma said, "Wait, Nikki, I have a question."

I looked back at her, and saw that she was slightly red in the cheeks as if what she was about to ask was embarrassing.

"Go on, ask," I prompted.

"What," she started, sighing. "What do you think Fred thinks of me?"

I looked at her, my eyebrows raised as high as they could go without getting hidden by my hairline. "Emma," I laughed, "the boy is right barmy about you!"

Emma blushed and smiled slightly, "You think so?"

"No," I said, bumping her side, "I know so."

Smirking, she said, "Enough with the mushy stuff! We sound like one of those bad soap operas."

I smiled; glad that at least one of my friends had some muggle background, Emma was a half-blood. "Yep, time to go and pull the most epic prank of all time!"

**Hey! I own nothing at all and I hope you liked the chapter if you have any questions or comments please feel free to review!**


	13. George and Nikki's Surprise

NIKKI:

The prank had went off without a hitch three days before Christmas. It was amazing. Miller had three weeks worth of detention, McGonagall was looking at him strangely every time he went into the hallway, and Filch gave him the evil eye every time he crossed the old man.

Maybe I should explain everything that went on:

We unscrewed his bed so that when he moved in the morning, he fell off. He landed in a pile of dust that turned his hair a bright green, and when he got up, my friend, Jake, who is in the same year and house as him, began laughing at him. Jake told us the rest of the story. He ran into the bathroom and yelled in surprise. He tried a verity of charms but none of them worked.

Next we mimicked his handwriting and wrote a love letter to professor McGonagall, priceless. Mrs. Norris was apparently following him around, we just paid the seventh year Ravenclaw Quidditch captain to cast an illusion charm. Filch caught him shouting in the halls and gave him a week worth of detention. He figured the green hair suggested magic in the corridors and gave him an additional week. Then to top it all off, Miller shouted at Filch, insisting that it was his cat that was responsible, resulting in the final week of the three weeks.

Needless to say that life was good and revenge was sweet. The four of us were lounging around in the common room when McGonagall came stomping in.

Immediately we all got to our feet, startled. "Yes?" I asked.

"I'm not here for you, Ms. Jones," she said sharply. "I'm here for the Weasley twins." She looked at them. "Jacob Miller."

Fred and George both looked at her innocently. "Whatever do you mean, professor?" Fred questioned, "We haven't touched the little git."

"Weasley," McGonagall said wearily, "I know you did it. A house elf confirmed it after Miller came and complained directly to professor Snape and myself."

"Damn," George muttered under his breath.

"It wasn't just them," I said.

Emma stepped forward, "It was us too."

McGonagall looked at us severely. "Detention every Saturday until the end of February. All of you. I have to express my extreme disappointment in you Ms. Jones and Ms. Jackson.

We tried our best to look ashamed as she walked out but as soon as she shut the door, George said, "That was lenient. I thought that we were going to be stuck with it the whole year."

"So ladies," Fred said, sitting back in the plush chair closest to the fire, "how does it feel to be troublemakers?"

I smiled as Emma said, "Not too bad. Though I don't imagine I'll make a career out of it."

Fred smirked and stood up. He walked over to the window and looked out. Snow was falling down lightly outside, the grounds already completely white.

"I have an idea," he said.

Ten minutes later all of us were trekking outside, dressed warmly from head to toe. It was quiet as no one else was dumb enough to be outside. I stumbled slightly forward, knocking into George, who caught me and stopped me from falling face forward into the snow. Looking down I realized that my shoe untied. "Goodness, Jones," George said. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I said laughingly. "I just tripped. I'll be with you in a moment, just gotta tie my shoes."

George let me go and started walking away with the others as I bent down and tied my shoes. When I started getting back up, I felt something cold hit the back of my neck. I yelped and fell backward in surprise, landing on my back in the snow.

I struggled to my feet and saw that George was standing maybe ten feet away from me laughing. "Guess my aim is as good as ever!" he called out to me.

I smirked and pulled out my wand. With a quick flick and a quickly muttered incantation, snowballs pelted toward George, causing him to stumble and fall. Laughing in triumph, I walked forward confidently. George was just laying on the snow, not moving, when I got close enough I saw that his his eyes were closed.

"You okay, Weasley, knock your head too hard?" I questioned with a laugh.

George didn't respond. He just laid there completely unresponsive. Feeling a bit uneasy, I leaned down beside him. Immediately his eyes flew open and he grabbed my wrist, pulling me down on top of him. I hit his body with an 'oomph'. He was smirking at me, and I sat up, sitting on his torso yet again.

"Odd sense of deja vu," he murmured softly.

"The last time I do recall you had my essay," I informed him.

"Yeah," he agreed, leaning up and putting his weight on his elbows. "And I recall that you were the one that tackled me."

"Ans what," I asked leaning a bit closer to him, "does that tell you?"

He leaned impossibly closer, I was staring right into his beautiful green eyes and missed the smirk. "That payback is on."

Abruptly, he gripped my wrists and flipped himself over. All of those years as a beater hadn't done him any harm nor any favors for me. He was easily stronger than me and locked my hands on either side of my head. "I love payback. How about you, love?"

"Not that much at the moment I informed him, shivering as the melted snow started seeping into the jacket, taking out all of the warmth.

"Really," he said leaning down. "Because I find it amazing."

"Amazing?" I repeated questioningly.

"Sure," he smirked. "I do believe you are totally at my mercy... unless you would like to try to fight your way out of this one."

I rolled my eyes, and cursed my unathletic body. "We both know that you would win, and I would just be colder. Now my question is: what do you want?"

"I want to take you up on your offer again with the butter beer," he informed me.

"Hogsmead is closed," I told him as if it was obvious."

"I know an elf," George said calmly. "Let me do the worrying. Now as for you, would you like to agree to allow me to make up for being a prat yesterday or are you going to make me stay here like this, making my knees numb from the cold."

I smiled and said, "I'll say yes only because I just managed to get your stubborn arse healthy again and I don't feel like fighting for it again."

George chuckled as he got off me. "Its nice to know you care." He didn't sound sarcastic this time which made my cheeks heat up.

"Of course I care," I said rolling my eyes, "that's why we're mates."

"Say," George said looking around. "Where are Fred and Emma?"

"I..." I started looking around in different directions. "You don't think they decided to spy, do you?"

"That's not normally Fred's style," George said, "you know that. If he's going to tease someone, he'll do it straight to their face."

"That's true," I mused. "Would you put it past him though?"

George didn't hesitate, "Nope."

With that settled, we marched forward away from the castle in high hopes of finding them. There was a small clump of frosted trees that hid everything from view unless you were inside, but you could see out the other way. George and I smirked at each other as we walked forward. He went in first and I followed right behind him.

We had maybe went in five steps when George abruptly stopped, making me crash into him. It took all we could do not to crash forward. I opened my mouth to call him a prat and demand to know what was going on, when he clamped a hand over it. He pressed the finger of his free hand to his lips.

I nodded and he removed his calloused hand. Slowly he stepped beside me so I could see what he was fussing so much over. I almost had a heartattack. Fred and Emma were standing in the middle of the clump of trees, kissing.

I gripped George's wrist and slowly backed up, having the uncomfortable feeling that I was intruding. He came with little resistance. When we were both outside of the trees, we looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Did you know about this?" I asked.

"No," he said. "Did you."

"Not at all," I said.

"Well come on," George said, "lets give them some privacy."

I placed my hand over my heart feigning shock, "Did George Weasley just say something sensitive?"

"Sure did," he informed me. "I mean... I could always go back-"

"Shut up, Weasley," I laughed. "Don't even think about it."

"You didn't even let me finish," he pouted.

"I don't need to," I responded.

"Haha," he said dryly. "Since they're too busy snogging to be of much help, I thought that maybe I could take you for that butter beer now."

Before I could say anything, he grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the castle. "George," I protested. "I've already said Hogsmead is closed!"

"Yes, I'm aware," George said. "And I do recall me telling you that I know an elf and that I was going to do the worrying."

"But-"

"Jones," George said. "Do I need to tackle you again?"

I sighed heavily, "Fine."

"Have some faith in me," George pleaded. "I have a plan."

**I'm baaack! Hopefully you can forgive me for being so late with updating... **

**I only own the OCs. I wonder what George has under his sleeve... tune in next time to find out.**


End file.
